Understandable
by Tidon
Summary: This is a story between Tidus and Auron starting in Zanarkand and how they met, and their adventure in Spira. Keep in mind that this story was rated M for reasons.And here Tidus was not Interested in girls. Being gay in spira was not really accepted. Do you believe tidus can cope being in spira? along with hot guys? being a summoner? Auron/Tidus luzzu/tidus Wakka/Tidus
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I don't own FFX i wish i could, but I can't so I have to deal with it . FFX was owned by square enix the characters you found in this fanfiction are owned by Square Enix and some of it i just made .

I just finished reading ch 19 of Wrong? by darklight1601 it was GREAT ! I mean really I wish there was a continuation of that fiction.

Hello everyone thanks for reading my FIRST fic. I hope it's okay enough for reading, so enough of this and get on to the story ..

Auron/Tidus , ?/tidus later chapters

Rated **M** for later chapters

Rated **M** for language for this chapter

Romance / Tragedy / Comfort /Drama

Oh by the way this starts while tidus was still a child, while in auron's care but i guess in the half of this chapter we will proceed to the scene where they got to spira okay ? . And I am not fully going to FFX story okay there are many changes in here ...

_blah blah = thoughts ( italized )_

It's ON. !

**Understandable**

**Chapter 1**

**Tidus was alone in the dark edge of his room, staring into the darkness tears evaporating in his cheeks sobbing like there is no tomorrow. **

"**What will i do now ? mom was not here anymore, i guess ... it's just me from now on. " **

**He look at the wall where the clock was placed it is 2:00 in the morning he** **didn't realized the time, **

"**It is past my bed time , if mom was here I am sure she'll get mad at me ."**

**He got to his bed and drifted to sleep **

**It was 8:00 in the morning when tidus woke up with his daily routine he would go to his mom's bedroom and ask for breakfast, but when he opened the door there was only a picture of his mother and some soon to be dried flowers from yesterday .**

**Tidus can't understand why his mom had to die , because jecht was not here ? .**

**After jecht's disappearance his mom depression just got worse , she won't eat or get out of the bed, talk less than normal, then she became sickly and easy to be tired .**

**It's because of you. (jecht) . He said softly **

**Tidus was only 7 years old but her mother had taught him how to use some of the machina they had inside their house**

**He went to their kitchen and started to make some breakfast for himself ,he saw a bag of bread and opened the fridge and had some eggs, fried them and he make a sandwitch. After eating his breakfast he went to the living room to watch tv, when someone knock on the door.**

" **uhmm hello ! Tidus are you there ? " **

" **yes coming ! "**

**Tidus ran to the door and opened it . It was their neighbor Alfonse, a family friend. He had a bag of groceries for tidus since he knew what happened so he drop by to give tidus something to eat.**

"**Oh Al ! hello .." tidus give him a large grin.**

" **Tidus i got something for you " **

"**Tidus this could last for one week okay ." putting the groceries inside the refrigerator and wash the plate tidus used for his breakfast.**

" **uhmm Al . . . Thank You ! " tidus give him a tight hug starting to cry.**

"**Tidus ! .. " grabbing the boy returning the hug . " Be strong okay .?**

**Tidus just nodded.**

" **I'll be going tidus I got work today okay ?" Al said.**

" **okay ." tidus give him a grin and join him walk outside the house. Tidus give him a wave .**

"**bye bye Al ! " . Al gave him a wave too.**

**Tidus got back inside the house watching TV the whole day . **

**Tidus manage to survive for a week . **

**It was 7:30 pm when he heard someone knocking on the door.**

"**Tidus ? " said by a man with a gruff voice .**

**Tidus opened the door and was suprised. A tall man with a red coat and a scary huge sword.**

" **whoa , you are like one of my characters in my game cool ! so who are you anyway ? why do you know my name ? ." Tidus said amazed and wondered**

**The man crouch down to tidus level, messing tidus hair and said**

" **I am Auron , I'll be here to be you gurdian from now on ."**

"**But why ? " tidus said with slight joy and confused look **

"**I promised jecht " auron had to say somthing else but he was cut off by the boy**

**After that the slight joy tidus had dissoved after hearing the name Jecht .**

" **arrgh don't say that name again ! If you're gonna stay here with me please don't say anything about jecht okay ? "**

**Auron frowned " Hmm "**

" **Hmm ? what does that supposed to mean ? " walking back inside the house .**

"**Come in you are my guadian now right ?**

**Auron came inside the house and looked around it was a messy view , clothes everywhere candy wrappers , pillows , bedsheets.**

"**Mmm" auron grunted**

" **Mmm ? what does that suppose to mean again ?" tidus asked**

" **Brat we need to clean here first " auron said**

**Tidus looked at the whole place , yes it was messy so he agreed to what auron said .**

**They cleaned the living room and auron asked if the boy was hungry **

"**uhmm yeah I'am starving i still have some groceries there can you help me prepare our dinner ? "**

"**No need to help i'll prepare dinner for you " auron said**

"**uhmm okay " tidus sat on the couch watching tv waiting for dinner .**

**30 minutes later and the dinner was still not ready, tidus can smell the delicious scent of their dinner so he went to the kitchen and made his place at the table, tidus's head leaned to the table waiting (actually drooling). **

" **hey auron it smells good isn't it ready yet . ? " tidus said whinning**

"**Mmm " auron grunted**

" **Mmm again ? can you speak normally ? **** What does that mean really… , ****tidus asked leaning his head on the table waiting for food.**

"**dinner will be serve tidus wait for a minute "**

"**awww okay " tidus said whinning **

**Auron chuckled to himself "**_** I guess staying here with your son will be fun jecht "**_** .**

**As Tidus wait for dinner he did'nt realized he drifted to sleep **

_**A image of his mother and father at the balcony starring at the city forgetting that he exist , "huh hate you " (jecht). Because when jecth was around his mother suddenly forgot he had a son .**_

_**Another image pop out, it was jecth , you're such a crybaby ,cry cry cry . That was the only thing you can do the whole day . If you were a girl i'll understand. Such a crybaby .**_

_**Another image pop out again, it was his mother's funeral, he was crying hugging the coffin of his mother, while their family friends decided to comfort him by giving him a pat in the back , a hug and then decided to go home because it's late one by one they left until tidus was alone with his a day his mother buried at the cemetery,everyone left until tidus was alone he just grab the chair next to him and sat there for hours and then decided to go home. Crying ,alone in the edges of his room.**_

**Auron had finished preparing the dinner and turned around to check tidus, tidus was crying while sleeping and he decided to wake the blonde so he could eat.**

" **Tidus " auron gently messed the blonde hair of tidus**

"**uhmm wha? Ohh i slept sorry the dinner is it ready ? " tidus said while rubbing his eyes**

"**Mmm" auron grunted**

"**okay ! lets eat I am starving " tidus said with a large grin in his face **

**After eating Auron cleaned the dishes and went to tidus side whle tidus was watching tv, and auron noticed something.**

" **Tidus where is your mother ? " auron asked**

**Tidus just grabbed his knees to his chest burrying his face .**

"**she's gone , she's dead auron it's because of him (jecht) " , tidus started to cry .**

**Auron froze, **_**how long did he manage to live by himself ? he's just 7 years old .**_**Auron did'nt asked that to the boy he just grabbed him to a hug and tidus just cry into his coat tidus grabbing auron's coat crying unti he was out of tears and he fell asleep. Auron held him as the sat at the couch then decided to put the boy to his room he wandered where it was, he found a small room with toys with it so he went there and found a bed and put tidus there. Auron lay down in the couch and drifted to sleep.**

**Auron somehow snapped out of his sleep because he heard something so he just check tidus if he was sleeping, tidus was there sitting on his bed hugging his knees to his chest burrying his face and cying. Auron did'nt really know what to do, so he just knock at the door of tidus's room and the boy just wipe his tears and said **

" **ohh hello auron did i wake you up ? " **

"**I think you should sleep tidus its very late " auron said **

"**uhmm okay auron " tidus said**

**Auron was about to get out of the room until tidus hugged him from behind **

"**uhmm auron can you sleep beside me ? please ... tidus said with chapped voice from crying **

**Auron turn around and met tidus eyes and said,**

"**Mmm " auron grunted **

"**I guess that was a yes huh ? " tidus said**

**Auron and tidus lay down on the bed and tidus hugged auron tightly resting his head to his chest and drifted to sleep **

**And this time auron found the boy more fond to him.**

**Auron wake up and tidus still holding him he gently put tidus arms aside and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Minutes later tidus woke up and auron was not there so he quikly ran out of his room and search for him and found him to the kitchen .**

"**why are you running ? " auron said with his natural gruff voice **

"**hehe nothing I thought you leave me already I guess I was wrong ... " tidus said scratching his head**

**Auron was suprised to the boy's words, **_**i will never leave you tidus. Never .**_

" **I am not leaving tidus " auron said **

**After that tidus was glad that he had auron by his side all the time.**

**Even at festivals auron was there for tidus, tidus pointing at every candy shop he see, Auron chuckled because of the boy's activeness (it's because of the candies he's eating right ? ) .When they got to the near edge of the city there was a photo machina booth where tidus grabbed auron's hand and said **

" **hey auron let's take a picture please ..." tidus said whinning**

"**Mmm" auron grunted **

"**I know its a yes come on now ! " tidus said grinning**

**And they took a picture, tidus climb at auron's back auron held him and looked at tidus then CLICK ! .**

**Tidus was grinning because he knew auron was not ready yet and that was he wanted **

**Tidus patiently waiting for the photo to come out, as soon as the photo came out tidus grabbed it . And looked at it carefully .**

"**Auron here's our picture it was nice ! " tidus said grinning**

**It was tidus at the back of auron slightly hugging his neck with a large grin in his face while auron looking at him (because he was not ready ).**

**Auron chuckled and said " yeah it was ."**

**For auron those years was the happiest time of his life **

**And time past so fast and tidus was now 17 **

**Tidus was a blitzball player now and a good one he was the star of zanarkand abes, he had grown a lot being a famous, a lot of girls want to grab him kiss him and something futher to that, but he wasn't interested he only had that feeling to only one man and that was his GUADIAN a father like to him the one that raised him care for him and tidus was afraid if auron knew this he might leave him . **

**Auron knew that tidus had no interest in girls because if tidus had ,he should have so many girls every night or have a girlfriend instead, but no tidus did'nt like girls and auron did'nt mind it though.**

**Tonight was a big night for tidus they were playing for championship tonight and he will give his all to win for tonight.**

"_**So this is the day huh ? i had no choice then ." **_** Auron said in himself **

**He went to the stadium and watch tidus gracefully play , auron had watch all the games of tidus but in secret .**

**Tidus was gonna perform a powerfull kick but he stopped because he saw the audiences screaming and running for their lives the other players manage to get out of the sphere pool tidus was unlucky enough he was the only person in there and rocks falling in the pool but he manage to dodge them quickly, when he stepped on the ground but the one he was stepping collapsed and as a result he was knockout by that fall .**

**Auron was searching for tidus praying to himself that nothing happend to the blonde, but he saw tidus at the ground unconcious and his head was slightly bleeding. Auron's blood steamed and wanted to punched somebody , he slightly tap tidus shoulders and the tidus woke up.**

"**Oww it hurts " tidus rubbed his head **

"**Are you okay ? " auron's voice different than usual ( worried )**

"**Auron ! " tidus said hugging his guardian**

**Auron's bloodflow loosen up and thankful that tidus was alive.**

"**Mmm,.. we need to get out of here ! " auron said helping tidus get up .**

" **Whoa " pointing at the giant whale floating in the air **

**On their way the giant whale or something pounding everything then something like octupus or squid like creature emerge from the giant whale along with giant mantis with flickering wings.**

" **What was that ? " tidus asked**

" **Sin " auron said**

**Tidus tried to disperse them but it wasn't enough then auron gave him a sword .**

" **A gift from jecht "** **auron ****said with his gruff voice**

" **Mmm " tidus said**

**Auron rised an eyebrow it was new to him that tidus to say " Mmm"**

" **what does that mean ? " auron wondered**

" **you should know you always do that " tidus said without looking at auron**

**They killed the fiends on their way and end up surrounded , only fiends and a bust up machina was on their way so auron had an idea .**

" **Hit that thing tidus " auron said**

" **Alright ! " tidus swung his sword as hard as he could and then the machina broke and fell resulting to a huge explosion . The explosion effectively shaken the buliding at their side crushing the fiends and tidus and auron jump and run as fast as they could . The giant whale were at the top of them sucking everything even them . Tidus slip and grabbed the aspalt preventing to fall , and auron in front of him saying;**

" **It all begins here , this is your story ." **

**Then he grabbed tidus up holding him firmly as they had been suck by the giant whale .**

**When he woke up, he was like in a city turned ruins or something ,raining and he was in the middle of that place floating ,frustrated and confused.**

"**Where the Fuck am I ?! " he said shouting **

**He looked around and found a stone path and ha decided to take that path when he got to the end of the path he saw a temple like structure so he went in, he was cold, very cold so he decided to search something to burn, and he found a flint and some dried bushes so he got back at the center tof the temple where he found some wood. He started to lit up the wood and make a fire and he drifted to sleep.**

"**hi there " **

**Tidus turned around and found a woman, a beautiful woman**

" **hi too " Tidus said rubbing the back of his head**

" **I can sense that you are not from here " the woman said**

" **How did you know ? " tidus asked**

" **sin " the woman said**

**Tidus just stared at the woman **

" **You are right the giant whale drag me here ! " tidus said frantically**

" **do you know what sin does ? " the woman asked**

" **I don't know besides destroying zanarkand " Tidus said being genius**

" **do you want to take revenge ? or stop SIN " the woman asked**

" **ofcourse I want ! but how ? " **

" **you have to become a summoner " the woman said**

" **summoner ? what was that ? "**

" **A summoner can call an aeon, aeons are creatures that has exteme powers, with them you can stop and defeat sin a sumoner ha..d " the woman was cutoff by tidus**

"**Oh! Can I be a summoner ? " tidus asked with a sparkle in his eyes**

" **Boy I am not yet finish discussing what a summoner does "**

" **sorry okay go on " tidus said scratching the back of his head **

" **as i said summoners summon aeons , to stop sin . a summoner goes on a pilgrimage to aquire a certain aeon he had to go to a temple and pray to the fayth. The power of an aeon depends on the will of the summoner to defeat sin, a summoner need guardians to protect them and help them aquire the final aeon and then defeat sin " The woman explained softly.**

" **Oh so no summoner defeated sin yet ? " Tidus asked .**

" **No there are 5 summoners that defeated sin " the woman said softly**

" **So why sin is still here ? " Tidus asked**

" **Once sin was defeated there is a 10 year calm where spira, this world will be safe from sin, then after that, sin will be reborn and the cycle goes on "**

" **So why the summoners just do it again ? " Tidus asked without looking at her **

**The woman was silent for a moment **

**Tidus turned around to see the woman , she was still standing but had a sad look in her eyes**

" **Hey if i can be a summoner why not ? " tidus said cheerfully **

" **If you wanted it, I can turn you to a summoner " the woman said gently**

" **But how ? I mean how could you do that ? " tidus asked **

" **I am a fayth I can give you an aeon " the woman said gently**

**Tidus was shocked and amazed **

" **Ahem if you could turn me to a summoner why not, plus I want to stop sin from destroying everything after he destroyed my zanarkand all the people died there , my friends... I want to stop sin so please I want to become a summoner " **

" **Very well let me introduced myself. I am anima the dark aeon " Anima said**

" **So Anima was your name .. Well I am Tidus "**

" **Very well summoner Tidus , I'll be giving you your first aeon . "**

**Anima walk slowly toward tidus and place her hands on tidus chest . Tidus felt a warm wave of energy coming inside him after that sensation Anima was gone . But he heard a voice , a woman's voice .**

" **Tidus if you needed my help call my name , call Anima "**

**The voice vanished.**

**Tidus woke up " what a dream huh ? "**

**He saw the fire slowly dying . " Don't go on me ... just wait there "**

**He got up and started to find wood or anything to fed the fire.**

**A loud growl stop him from searching he saw a very angry lizard-mantis gone wrong fiend, probably hungry.**

" **Uhh I am not a great meal ,,.. really ! " tidus said moving backwards slowly .**

**The fiend move quickly , and all hell break loose ...**

**The fiend was very eager to taste tidus so he had no choice but to fight the fiend, the fiend leap in front of tidus , tidus lose his balance and sat on the floor. Tidus dodge the fiends attacks and tidus stab the fiends back but it didn't flinced ,ten minutes later of dodging ang counter attacking , tidus was out of breath, exhausted . He was accepting his fate becoming a fiend food a salty one . The fiend was about to jump to him when a loud crash blasted a stoned door. A group of people appeared, more like power rangers but no color coding . A girl went to tidus side to aid him .**

"**You are in my side ?. COOL ! " tidus said**

**She throw a granade making it's hard shell to shatter and tidus gashed his sword inside the fiends body, and the fiend turn into pyreflies. **

**Nine pages for chapter one my God. O.O I need sleep **

**So how about it ? is it okay or not .. there's a lot of ideas playing on my mind right now**

**Please if you read this i'll be happy for your reaction good/bad I'll accept it but no flaming please **

**I think I'll be doing some Against for later chapters... hohoho...**

**So FFX HD will be out this year ? am I right ? so hopefully fictions related to FFX will be reborn? XD **


	2. Summoner Tidus

**Author's Note** : I don't own FFX i wish i could, but I can't so I have to deal with it . FFX was owned by square enix the characters you found in this fanfiction are owned by Square Enix and some of it i just made .

Auron/Tidus , ? ? ?/Tidus

As I said in chapter one tidus here is not into girls ya ? . he prefer guys okay ?

I know this is a auron/tidus fic but i want some conflics and some shit happening around .

_Blah blah = _thoughts (italized )

Sooo enough with this,

It's ON !

**Summoner Tidus**

Chapter 2

After they defeated the fiend, the mysterious group of people come closer to Tidus and knocked him out by giving him a brain shattering slap in the head. Tidus woke up and observed his surroundings, he's on some ship, then the girl from before came near her and tidus quickly stand up " Hey ! I just woke up, don't knocked me down again!.

The girl put her hands in her sides "cunno fa haat du ghulgat oui tufh palyica oui cyf ic".

" huh ? what are you saying ? " tidus asked

" sorry I thought you knew al bhed "

" wait ! you can understand me !,... ah so what's an al bhed ? "

" Did you hit your head or something ? "

" You guys did "

" Oh right sorry for that... , By the way there is a great machina sunked here so we need to salvage it so you're coming with me , they say if we keep you here you should work "

" uhh okay ?,..."

" By the way the name is Rikku "

" Tidus " tidus said shaking their hands. " come on now we got some work to do " rikku said.

They dove in the water and they found the machina , it was a giant airship. Tidus was amazed by the looks of it. After the al bhed finished hooking the machina to their ship. Rikku came to tidus with a tray of food," finally, I'm starving to death Rikku " she watch tidus devoured the food too quick, " here, drink this ". Rikku gave him a bottle of water. After he finished eating Rikku asked him " where you from ? "

" Zanarkand " tidus answer without a second

" Oh really ?, are you high or something ?,... there is no zanarkand now, sin destroyed it a thousand years ago " . Rikku said with a sad voice looking at the ocean.

" what ! you're kidding right ? , It happened like yesterday I saw it, that sin destroyed zanarkand while I am at play . Then I woke up here "

" Whoa ! you came near sin ? That's why you talk funny right now ." Rikku said patting tidus shoulder

" what does that supppose to mean ? "

" If you came near sin you may lose your memories "

" I don't know about that rikku ... "

An awkward silence between them

" so rikku do you know anything about the fayth ? "

Rikku's eyes widened " what about the fayth ? are you a summoner or something ? "

" Well I had this dream , a woman named anima said something about summoners their pilgrimage and she gave me an aeon , something like that "

" well tidus you should go to a temple to verify that "

" wait rikku do you still remember the place were we met earlier ? "

" yah what of it ? " rikku asked . " Maybe i should go back there I think that was a temple I need to know If there was a fayth or none "

" Okay lets go "

When they got there Tidus was right there was a fayth inside so they went inside the circular chambers there was a huge hole inside of it there was a man-trapped in a venus flytrap figure or something . Then an image of a woman appeared " Tidus It's good to see you " Rikku and tidus was shocked for a moment and he recognize the woman " Anima ? " . " Good you remember me tidus , do you remember the lecture i gave you about summoners ? "

" Right I remember all of it ... So I am a summoner now anima ? " tidus asked

Anima nodded " Yes you are and I am your first aeon , Anima ... And tidus if you really need help please call me call Anima , if that girl was not around back there you probably be dead by now .. "

" I ahh .. thought that it was just a dream you know ... " tidus said while scratching the back of his head.

Anima nodded " you should start you pilgrimage " . Before fading away Anima she said, " Tidus the boy from Zanarkand ,the boy from the past, free us, free spira from suffering " and Anima was gone.

Rikku was just speachless, Just looking at Tidus, Tidus saw her looking at him " What is it Rikku ? "

"I .. ah .. Just .. so you are really from zanarkand huh ? plus a summoner too ? "

Tidus nodded " So where can i start my pilgrimage Rikku do you have an Idea ?.

" oh right I have a map back there in the boat I'll tell you once we got back " tidus nodded in reply.

They got back in the ship, they are about to get inside when someone shouted

"Ceh ec lusehk dufyntc ic" . Rikku gasped . " Rikku what did he say ? " tidus asked frantically

" He said Sin is coming towards us ! " . Then a large Fin pops out of the ocean creating a large wave and then tidus lose his balance and drifted to the ocean. Rikku shouted at the sea as she starred to the fading figure of tidus, then someone grab her from behind and take her inside the ship.

" I am sorry Tidus but we have to leave " closing her eyes .

The ship somehow boost their speed to get out of sin's destruction.

Tidus woke up in the ocean he gasped for air and he saw a blitzbal, a freaking blitzabal then he saw a group of guys waving at him. " can you throw the ball to us please " someone shouted.

So Tidus give the ball back to them but with a twist he performed his signature move the Tidus Shot. The group was amazed epecially the man in front. Tidus was satisfied in that shot " I never thought blitzaball was still around even for a thousand years " When the manage to reach the shore a redhead approach him " hey that shot you performed was great can you do it again ? "

" ofcourse ! ". So Tidus did it again and the team was still amazed.

"That was cool ya !,,... say where you from ? where did you learned that ? "

" I'm from Zanarkand , star of zanarkand abes ! " he said proudly. The group was shocked Tidus realized he shouldn't said that so he gave an excuse " I .. ahh actually .. I made a contact with sin so... "

The group gasp and performed a yevon prayer " Praise be to yevon ". " You came near sin and you are still alive , i think you should visit the temple to get back your memories " the redhead said

" RRight " tidus said scratching the back of his head

" My name is Wakka " giving tidus a handshake

" Tidus "

They make the handshake longer than necessary and tidus slowly broke their hands and said " uhhm where is the temple you are saying? "

" Uhh right the temple! It's in the village " wakka said stuttering

" _damn he looked like him_ !" wakka said to himself

" _damn he's hot_ ! " tidus said to himself

" Well we should go now " wakka said

" right on ! " tidus said as they walk and reach the edge of a cliff, he looked down and saw a lake .

" Hey where is the village ? " without a word wakka pushed him to the water. Then he jumped too, Tidus surfaced the water " what's the big idea ? " wakka just laughed " what's so funny big guy ? " tidus growled at wakka and looked away . " Hey I just met you and you pushed me to a lake ? ".

" Sorry about that " wakka said

"_haha he's cuter when he's angry"_ . wakka said to himself.

" we are taking a shortcut here " wakka said

"Oh ! why don't you say so " tidus said blushing regretting that he yell at wakka

" Sorry I yelled at you " tidus said softly hiding his face in the water. Wakka blushed softly .

" We should take that path " . Before they reached the land wakka asked tidus in joining their team

" ofcourse it's okay wakka " tidus said getting out of the water .

" Dude our team gonna rock ya !" . As they walk towards the village wakka heared a " GROWLLL" sound he thought it was a fiend so he turn around and saw tidus rubbing his stomach " Sorry Wakka but do you have food there ? " Wakka laugh soflty and put a arm in tidus shoulders " It's okay ya I"ll make you once we get there okay . " . Tidus nodded "thanks wakka " tidus said without looking at wakka . Wakka blushed because of those words saying sorry and thanks alot to him. "_he's so gentle ya_ ".

Before they got to the village two men approached him one redhead and a younger black haired guy,tidus eyes gazed on the redhead.

" This one is Luzzu , and this is Gatta "

" hi there my name is Tidus "

" So he's the new guy huh ? .. just stay alert crusaders said there are increased of fiend sightings here be careful " luzzu said while having a eye contact to tidus.

" we will thanks for the warning luzzu " tidus said giving luzzu a sweet smile

" we should be going "gatta said

" Rright " luzzu said slightly blushing

" Hope to see you two again " tidus said but only looking at luzzu

" I hhope so Tidus " luzzu said nervously

Luzzu and Gatta walk away, luzzu's blush grew even redder and then he took a deep breath

" Capt. Luzzu are you alright ? "

" Uhmm I'm okay gatta lets go "

Wakka and Tidus made it to the village but before going wakka grabbed tidus by his arms resulting to a loosen headlock,tidus head bumped at wakka's chest ,tidus look up at wakka. Blue crystal eyes met his eyes. Wakka was stunned in their positioned . " Ahem just before we go there do you remember the proper gestures Tidus? ". just repeat after me okay . Wakka performed a yevon prayer sign.

" Like this ? " tidus imitate him

" Pretty good that's okay come on "

Wakka toured him around the town, lastly to his hut. Tidus yawned I'm beat.

" You know you could rest here " wakka said sitting on the floor

" really ? okay I'll take it thank you wakka " Tidus said making himself comfortable and within a minute he was fast asleep

Wakka chuckled " It's okay Tidus "

Tidus was fast asleep for an hour when he looked around wakka was not there so he went to the temple and saw wakka talking at the priest there. " hey what's up Wakka ? " tidus asked

" The summoner, she's been inside for a day ! " wakka said

" Is it dangerous there ? "

" Sometimes "

" well we should go inside to check it out " tidus said pushing the door"

" there are rules tidus we can't interfere ! " wakka said

" Like I care ! " tidus got inside the cloister of trials

After 15 minutes he finished the trials and proceed. " Hey you shouldn't go futher " wakka said he walk closer to tidus and give him a headlock . Tidus struggled and get away from wakka's grip. "Only summoners , apprentice summoners, guardians are allowed here . "

"Aww wakka ! why don't you worry about the summoner ? tidus asked

" I do because I'm a guadian to her " wakka said

" Oh so you are a guardian cool ! "

" Well we're here so we should go now " wakka lead the way and tidus in his side, "_seeing tidus wandered his eyes around the temple makes him looked like a kid " _Wakka chuckled .

" What's so funny big guy? " tidus asked rising an eyebrow

" Nothing " wakka shrugged

They made it to the next room Tidus and Wakka entered the room he saw a blue human-cat and a rised brow from a sexy black mage. " What are you doing here wakka ? you think we can handle this ?"

" Lulu that's not true,.. Well uhh " wakka tried to explain

" Forget it Wakka you know that Yuna Might be punished ! " glaring at wakka

" I know but ahh .. " wakka said

" Where is the summoner ? " tidus interrupted

" And who are you ? " the black mage said raising an eyebrow, Tidus looked back at the black mage giving her a ( what's up bitch got a problem? ) look .

Before a world war begins Yuna exited the room of the fayth, with sweat all over her, she walk though the stairs all of them looked at her and she slightly faint all of them made a move towards her but the blue human-cat catched her quickly, then Yuna stand regaining her balance " I did it I became a summoner " all of them sigh of relief. Yuna was suprised " _holy shiva who's this cutie_ ? " putting her gaze on Tidus. Tidus gave him smile while scratching the back of his neck.

" Uhmm Hello there " Yuna said approaching tidus

" Uhh hi congratulations back there " tidus said

" My name is Yuna , yours ? "

" Tidus "

" _Even his name is cute, and he's talking to me oh shiva help me !" _yuna's thoughts drowned her.

" Hey yuna are you okay " tidus asked waving a hand on her face

Yuna broke free on her daydream and realized what's happening, yuna blushed because of tidus ofcourse , and shame being stunned for a moment .

" I guess you are finished here praying to the fayth " tidus asked .

" UHH YES TIDUS WHAT OF IT " yuna said being focus at the moment .

" Well I guess it's my turn now to the fayth then " tidus said while walking at the door of the chamber.

All of them gasped to what tidus said

" Hey hey tidus you know what are you doing ? " Wakka asked

" Are you a summ ..." yuna asked but being cutt off.

" I know what I am doing wakka, I am a summoner "

Yuna made a yevon prayer gesture " Tidus I don't know I have been rude to you "

" what are you talking about yuna, you didn't do anything wrong " tidus give her a smile

" Wakka I promised to go to the tournament with you, you can count on me . "tidus give him a thumbs up .

" Well I be going then ,see ya later " tidus said and he go inside the room the door behind him closed and he started to pray to the fayth.

" Man ! I didn't knew he was a summoner " wakka said having a facepalm

" Tidus was a summoner too ? " yuna said a liitle confuse

" What's the matter if HE is a summoner ? Is it a BIG deal huh ? " lulu said crossing her arm

Yuna and Wakka give a look at Lulu . " WHAT ?! " lulu said rolling her eyes.

" Lu you're being rude ! " wakka said

" And mean Lulu, mean ! " Yuna added

" WHATEVER " lulu stumbled out of the temple

The boat to killika is available in 2 days, Lulu made all the preparations buying potions and the other drugs they needed in their way .It's been 2 hours since tidus came inside the chambers. Wakka, Yuna, Khimari are waiting inside the room . Then the door opened and they saw Tidus in sweat Wakka and Yuna quickly stand up and smiled, and khimari had no reaction as always.

" Mission accomplished I got valefor now .. " Tidus said walking to the steps dizzy like yuna lately. Tidus slightly faint and without a second wakka catch him. Tidus face was on wakka's chest,Tidus looked up " sorry wakka I'm kinda dizzy " tidus said and he stand up slowly.

" It's okay tidus you did a good job ya " wakka said

" Tidus you are great you only been there for two hours and you got valefor already, I've been inside that room for a day " Yuna said and amazed at the cute blonde

Tidus chuckled " I don't know yuna "

" But you really are Tidus! Right Wakka ? " yuna said

" Well you did it pretty fast ya " wakka said

" GRrROwll " tidus rubbed his stomach,... " Wakka you said we will eat I'am starving to death " tidus said whinning

" Ofcourse silly, the food is in the hut come on now let eat " wakka said putting a hand on tidus shoulders.

Yuna giggled she wanted to give tidus a death hug because of his cuteness_._,.Yuna felt a little jelousy becaude wakka was so close to tidus like brothers ? ._"Well If I'm wakka I'll give him a very very tight hug and drown him to kisses ". _

Tidus,Wakka,Yuna,Khimari went outside of the temple and Lulu saw them, Lulu rolled her eyes that damn Tidus ! He's always with wakka instead of being with me he's been with that Tidus damn ! .

Tidus,Wakka,Yuna,Khimari went in the middle of the village and the villagers ask to show Tidus and Yuna's aeon and the proof of being a summoner. Yuna summoned Valefor after that Tidus summoned Valefor too the people was happy to see two summoner in their village . The villagers ask them on a feast Tidus didn't complain about it . The feast was great almost all the villagers gather around celebrating Tidus and Yuna's starting Pilgrimage.

The feast lasted after midnight. " So where are you sleeping TIDUS ? " lulu asked the blonde "Well I can sleep at the crusader's lounge yeah there" tidus said

" It's full " lulu said smirked " _you are sleeping outside haha that's for stealing wakka from me_ ! "

" Ah well ... " tidus said running out of idea

" My hut is half empty tidus you could sleep there " Yuna said smiling

" YUNA! you can't do it ! I mean tidus is a guy ! you can't share a room" Lulu said glaring at yuna

" That's it! Tidus you sleep with me okay " wakka interrupted trying his best to hid his blush

" okay thanks wakka ! you are a life saver ... " tidus said hugging wakka

Lulu and Yuna blushed . Lulu blushed because of anger and Yuna blushed because of jealousy . The two girls accpted their defeat by going to their respective huts. Wakka and Tidus got to their hut. Wakka's bed was really big even three person can sleep there. Wakka was preparing a sheet of cloth on the ground and tidus saw him .

" Wakka what are you doing ? " tidus asked

" Making my bed ya "

" Very funny wakka your bed was really huge we can fit here, so stop that and get here already ! " tidus said .

" okay if you say so " wakka said trying to hide his blush as hard as he could and climb at the covers and he make himself comfortable beside tidus. Wakka was suprised tidus snuggled with him

" Good night wakka " tidus said

" Good night too " wakka said

A/N : I know that this is a AURON/TIDUS fic i know it , but auron was still not here eh .. plus tidus here is a little slut getting close to all the good looking guys,okay ahahaha and lulu was a irritating bitch, and yuna was obsessed with tidus, tidus doesn't give a shit about her feeling here okay cuz tidy is gay yey ! * rainbow confetti everywhere * I'll update next chapter soon ! R&R please it really helps..


	3. Tidus Second Guardian

**Author's Note** : I don't own FFX i wish i could, but I can't so I have to deal with it . FFX was owned by square enix the characters you found in this fanfiction are owned by Square Enix and some of it i just made .

Auron/Tidus , ? ? ?/Tidus

I just want to clear some things here...

Lulu and Wakka had a " thing " together but not official, that's why lulu was overpossive at wakka.

Tidus here is gay we all know it but he keeps it to himself

All of them thought that tidus was only so gentle and friendly

Yuna here was a little horny at tidus

I'm sorry for not using khimari much here .

Lulu and Chappu are not lovers here

The title is tidus second guardian, I know you guys know who was the first it's Auron of course he was a guardian to tidus since he was a child.

That's all and here is chapter 3

_Blah blah_ = thoughts ( italized )

It's ON !

Chapter 3

Tidus Second Guardian

Tidus woke up and he realized the he was still snuggling at Wakka, he carefully get out of the bed abd walk outside of the hut, it was still dawn and no one was around, probably still sleeping because of the feast hours ago. Tidus decided to walk around the village, as he walk he ended up at the beach, he sat there in the sand hugging his knees up to his chest, the last time he did this was the day after his mother died. While hugging his knees Tidus looked at the ocean, _" Auron where are you now are you okay ? " _Tidus hugged his knees tighter , tears dripping in his blue crystal eyes. Even a lot of things happend to tidus lately, he didn't forget thinking where auron was, what happened to him is he still alive ?,

Auron was his guardian , his first crush , his first love .

Tidus stayed there he didn't realized the sun was rising.

Wakka woke up and was suprised, " Where's my snuggle mate ? " . He streched and quickly get out of the bed, he was fixing the bed and thinking where tidus would be, after he finished with the bed he went outside of his hut and wandered around the village and ended up at the beach. There hesae Tidus, he just starred the blonde for a moment, _" why are you crying ? " _. Wakka decided to come closer to Tidus, he crouched and put his large hand on Tidus head gently messing his hair. Tidus broke his thoughts when he felt a warm hand on his head. " Hey are you okay ? " Wakka said breaking the silence between them, Tidus wiped his tears " hey what are you doing here wakka ? " he said wiping his tears again now with his shirt, " Tidus why are you crying ? " wakka asked

" I was just thinking wakka "

" Well we need to go back there , wanna eat ? "

Tidus nodded and they walked back to the village, while walking " So Tidus you are really a summoner ya ? , do you have a guardian ? " wakka asked putting his hand at the back of his head

" I've been waiting for someone, but I don't know where he is ... So you, Khimari , Lulu are Yuna's guardians right ? "

Wakka felt sad about asking him about that, " Well yeah you're right "

Tidus nodded and they continued their walk to the village, they are at the entrance when Tidus said

" Wakka , I'll be going at the crusader's lounge , I'll find someone willing to guard me and join my pilgrmage "

" Okay , I'll be making our breakfast be quick ya ! ", Wakka felt bad , he wanted to guard Tidus but he's with Yuna and you can't guard two summoner at a time right ? Wakka thought while making breakfast.

Tidus walk inside the crusader's lounge he didn't notice Luzzu and Gatta, but the two noticed him . The inn keeper give Tidus a yevon's prayer gesture and greet him " Good morning summoner Tidus "

" There's no need for formalities, just Tidus it's okay " Tidus said waving a hand at the inn keeper

" Uhmm are there crusaders resting here ? ,, because I need someone willing to guard me and join my pilgrimage " Tidus asked to the innkeeper

Luzzu stiffened he just heard that Tidus was a summoner and he needed a guardian. Luzzu was comfortable and like Tidus, he wanted to defeat sin because many of his friends , family was killed by sin so he had an idea of joining him.

The innkeeper pointed her finger to the direction of Luzzu and Gatta and Tidus turned around and he saw Luzzu ( only luzzu ), Tidus came closer to them, " Hi Luzzu it's nice to see you again " tidus said

" It's my pleasure Tidus, I didn't know you are a summoner "

" Well yes, I am sorry for not telling earlier, .. .. .. And about that I need someone to guard me and are you okay with that Luzzu " Tidus said while rubbing the back of his head

"It'll be my pleasure Tidus "Luzzu said while giving him a yevon's prayer

Tidus eyes sparkled with delight and said, " Thank you Luzzu " while shaking luzzu's hand and giving a low bows .

" When do we start ? "

" As soon as the boat to killika was ready "

Luzzu nodded " I'll be tommorow morning tidus "

" Yes , uhmm luzzu would you mind if we go to wakka's hut , wakka was making a breakfast, I think this is the best time talking to Wakka and Yuna about you being my guardian " tidus said grinning at luzzu

" As you wish tidus " luzzu said standing up looking at gatta

" Gatta report to Captain Razhel that I'm relieving my position "

" Yes sir " Gatta said giving luzzu a satute and then ran off .

" Let's go " tidus said grabbing luzzu's hand and walk across to wakka's hut

Tidus came in first inside the hut " Hi Wakka ! ", wakka turned around and saw Tidus and luzzu " Wakka meet my guardian Luzzu " tidus said rising luzzu's hand.

" oh so it's luzzu, don't worry he's a crusader so he's trained very well " wakka said and tidus nodded in agreement

" Well breakfast was ready Tidus let's eat , you too luzzu I know how strong you eat just like tidus " wakka said grinning at the two men.

" HEY THAT'S NOT TRUE ! " Tidus and Luzzu said in unison

" okay okay let's eat then, just kidding ya ? " wakka said raising his hands ( surrendering )

Wakka , Luzzu , Tidus finished eating their breakfast

" Hey Luzzu you had some sauce here " tidus said pointing on his left cheek

" where? Here ? " Luzzu rub his left cheek

" No not there, the other side " Luzzu rub the right cheek

" Is it still there ? " Luzzu asked

" I said here , I'll wipe it out for you " Tidus started to wipe Luzzu's cheek, Luzzu manage to hide his blush while tidus was wiping his cheek.

On the other side was Wakka feeling jealous ,REALLY jealous.

" Ahem! Tidus you don't forget the game huh ? " wakka said interruping the scene.

Tidus looked at him and said

" Of course I didn't forgot about that I promised to you Wakka right ? "

" Good we're clear just checking " wakka said closing his eyes ... , _" I trust you with that tidus , why are you so sweet to everyone you make me jealous ya ? ..." _

After they finished eating they went on Yuna's hut and Tidus had to talk to her. Luzzu was just keeping an eye on tidus while wakka went to the beach to meet the aurochs , Inside there 's Yuna, khimari, lulu .

Yuna was just chillin at her hut looked like lazy shit while khimari holding a fan and try to cool yuna

Yuna saw Tidus and her inner devils awoke making her more alert more powerfull and HORNY .Yuna somewhat stiffened her body making a good posture ._ " Oh shit oh shit ! Tidus ! get up get up hurry make a good impression ... " _

" Tidus what brings you here ? " yuna asked with a soft voice

" I'm kinda need you help yuna "

" You can asked me everything Tidus as long as I know what your asking of course "

" Well it's about summoner's stuff , so yuna when do you start being a summoner? "

" I just accomplished by appenticeship two days ago and began my trials at the temple a day ago, I've started my appenticeship two years ago "

" Oh! thats long , hey you can teach me the things I don't know "

" Of course Tidus ! It will be a good idea " yuna said while giving her a sweet smile . . _. " well well well what do we have here, Tidus is really coming to me after all ? I guess things are getting pretty serious , plus I have to teach him some things after all right ? OH god I really want Tidus at least beside me while doing our pilgrimage, I really like him " _

Yuna and Tidus had a long talk, and yuna tought Tidus how to cast cure and esuna which are the essential spells. " Being a summoner it's easy to learn white magic , It's our power to heal and aid our guardians " yuna said with a soft tone

" Thank you Yuna you are really a big help to me, I just became a summoner and I had no expirience . "

Yuna giggled " It's okay tidus It's really okay, I had fun being with you "

Tidus felt being too stupid, he really had no idea how things work here in spira, he had to stick with yuna and wakka for this matter .

" Uhmm yuna , can I have a talk with wakka for a minute ? " 

Lulu's blood heated, Ears twitched , eyes glare , eyebrow rised at tidus . " Why ? don't you have the whole night together tidus ? " lulu said irritated _" why does he want wakka always around him ? I feel jealous ? but there both guys why do I have this feeling ? . There something with that damn Tidus ." _

_" Why the hell this bitch always get irritated at me, I don't do anything to her right ?... " _tidus said to himself while he looked back at lulu .

" I just forgot to asked him something , It must be private so Yuna can I ? " tidus said as he looked at yuna .

Actually tidus just got bored and wanted to get away from lulu's irritating glares.

Yuna nodded and Tidus went outside, she felt sad, he want tidus to spent more time with her. _" maybe in bed ? "_ yuna giggled because of her thoughts .

Tidus didn't really have a romantic feelings at wakka it's just a brotherly love and being kind to all, Tidus didn't have a younger or a older brother so he cherished all the moment he had with wakka .

Tidus walk to the beach with luzzu at his side, Tidus wanted to learn more about luzzu,

" so luzzu do you have a wife a lover ? "

" no I don't have yet why did you asked ? "

" I just want to learn more about my guardian , if it's okay with you "

" It's okay with me tidus , I also want to learn more about my summoner "

" why did you join the crusaders luzzu ? "

" trying to help defeating sin and revenge for my loved ones and for my "bestfriend" chappu, wakka's brother ,he died while their platoon fought sin three years ago . And by looking at you, you kinda resemble him no you really looked like him " luzzu said while looking at tidus.

" Oh I'm sorry luzzu I didn't know "

" It's okay tidus, were here there's wakka we should continue our talk later "

_" so Wakka had a brother, and luzzu said he looked like me ? " _ tidus said to himself while walking closer to wakka "

Tidus wave at wakka and the redhead come closer at him , " are you finished talking at yuna or you miss me already ? " wakka said while giving tidus a headlock.

" very funny wakka , let me go already ! " tidus said while struggling

Luzzu chuckled at the two " you two get along together ,... Tidus I'll be gathering the things we need for tommorow " . Tidus nodded and at last freed at wakka's grip

" Uhmm wakka ? I need to asked you something " tidus said

" what is it ? "

" I just want to asked are you and lulu ... lovers or something ? "

" what ! ? where you get those things ?... yeah we had a "thing" and it's not yet official "

Tidus just nodded , _" now I understand lulu, I just have to lessen my time with wakka so she won't be irritated at me ..right ? " _ ...

" Hey Tidus wanna play blitzball? " wakka asked tidus while spinning the blitzball in his fingers

"Well I guess I had to help luzzu back there see ya later wakka" tidus said waving a hand at wakka.

" what's with him he just got here ya ? I want to play with him more, "wakka said crossing his arms.

_" I just have to avoid him more often i guess , I don't want somebody hate me really bad "_ Tidus said to himself and he bumped at someone .

" oww " tidus hissed

Luzzu caught all the potion bottles dropped when someone bumped him at the back and he turned around and saw tidus . " Tidus you should watch were you going okay "

" sorry luzzu .,... by the way do you need help ? "

" you finished with wakka ? you say you need to talk to him right ? "

" yes i had finished talking to him " tidus said while holding a dozen of potions

" are you okay tidus ? a while ago you were cheerful do you guys fight or something ?

" NO! it's nothing really .. "

" well okay we need belt bags for these , here take this " luzzu gave him a belt bag that a two dozen of potion can fit perfectly .

" Thanks luzzu it fits me " Tidus said and they went back at yuna' hut. They went inside and by Tidus suprise lulu came to him and said " we need to talk " ..,

Tidus blinked his eye " okay " and they went outside the hut, far away that no one can hear them .

" Hey tidus what do you want from wakka ? ... why do you want him always around you , because of you our relationship might be broken, I suggest that you should lessen your time with wakka okay, If you do that I won't be having a bitch fit to you okay? do we have a deal ? "

Tidus blinked rapidly.

"Okay, I don't want to ruin your relationship with wakka and I'm really getting irritated of your glares, so we have a deal "tidus said and they both gave a handshake " DEAL ".

They went back at yuna's hut all of them was present , " oh you two are back " yuna said cheerfully . Tidus and Lulu nodded " Lu you're not mean to tidus now? That's great ya "wakka said.

"Of course after we had a talk we are good now" lulu said smiling at wakka.

They had a fun talk with each other when Luzzu noticed it's getting dark and he excuse tidus, " Tidus it's getting dark you need to rest for tommorow's journey " luzzu said

" Where are you sleeping Tidus ? " Lulu said grabbing wakka's hand

" At the crusader's lounge we will rent a room " Luzzu said

" I'm sure wakka will have a good night sleep tonight right lulu ? " tidus said giving a wink at wakka.

"Yeah there! It's a good Idea, luzzu gonna be my snuggle mate tonight! " , tidus said and he stand up

" what ?! " that's the only word wakka could say , luzzu and tidus say goodbyes at the group.

Yuna's face was red like a tomato _" damn luzzu you lucky bastard tidus snuggle with you ,... oh shiva I want to snuggle with tidus too ... "_

Tidus and Luzzu went to the lounge and get their rooms and suprised luzzu was expecting a two beds but instead a doubles are there, he went to the innkeeper and asked her . " Sorry luzzu but the other bed got broke after keepa slept with it so we need to replace it with a bigger one so you and tidus would fit there and it's the only room vacant sorry. "

" It's okay luzzu we will fit there " tidus said and they go inside their room and closed the door

" I'll take a shower tidus " luzzu said , tidus was stunned luzzu was stripping and he could see him doing that ,tidus could see luzzu's well built body _" sexy as hell " _, tidus got aroused becaused of the scene " Ookay take your time luzzu I'm next okay ? " tidus said sitting on the bed trying to hide his bulge.

And luzzu stepped on the shower and washed himself,while the water sprinkled at luzzu , " You really looked like chappu, tidus " luzzu said softly letting the water flow through his body. Luzzu got hard just by thinking of it . Luzzu started to remember their time together with chappu,their secret love that they keep for long and having together for a few chances , remembering chappu's touch around his body, his heat , his love for him , Their first sex together back at the hidden pool at the end of the forest of besaid, their moans. Luzzu grabbed his cock as he remember those moments. Chappu's hands wrapped around his shoulders resting his head at Luzzu's chest while Luzzu thrust inside him, he's thrust move faster and until he can't hold it anymore he cum inside chappu. As he ended remembering chappu he hold his cock thighter and thrust faster and he burst his cum and let it wash by the water after that he cleaned himself .

He stepped out of the shower and noticed tidus was fast asleep. Luzzu wore a boxers short and went beside tidus, he looked carefully at tidus and he gave him a gentle kiss, tidus woke up and saw luzzu finished taking a shower , he stretched " I slept huh ? I'll take the shower Luzzu. " he stripped down to nothing Luzzu saw Tidus, _" tidus had the same fine body too like chappu "_ Tidus finished his shower and take his boxers on and turn the lights off only the light of the moon sustaining the light and he lay in the bed. " Luzzu " tidus said softly

"Yeah?"...

"Can I snuggle with you" tidus asked , Luzzu looked at tidus beautiful blue eyes

"Of course you can" luzzu put his hand on the pilllow and tidus neck lay there and he snuggle with luzzu, tidus snuggle tighter and rest his head on luzzu's chest. Luzzu kissed tidus in the head "sleep well tidus ".

End of chapter 3

Wow longer than than chapers 1 and 2 so what do you think ? Is it okay ?

I promise that Auron will be on chapter 4 or 5 cause we are still in besaid right ?

Do you want our tidus to have a sex scene with hunky Luzzu?

What will happen to Wakka ? Will Lulu eat him ? review if you want a Lulu/Wakaka here

Please please please if you read this kindly review okay it reallllllly Help me continue this story ... :)

By the way I just read a Wakka/Tidus , Jecht/Tidus O.o , Khimari/Tidus , Seymour/Tidus , and ofcourse Auron/Tidus fictions and I noticed that every time, Seymour Rapes Tidus poor tidy :(

Tidus is gay ! * rainbow confetti everywhere *

I'm writing chapter 4 right now

R&R guys love you !

officer Tidon signing off ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note** : I don't own FFX I wish I could, but I can't so I have to deal with it . FFX was owned by square enix the characters you found in this fanfiction are owned by Square Enix and some of it i just made .

Auron/Tidus , Luzzu/Tidus ,Wakka/Tidus

Nothing much to say here. . .

_Blah talk talk_ = thoughts (_italized_)

It's ON !

Chapter 4

. . . . . . . . . .

Luzzu woke up and he looked at Tidus, he was fast asleep. He gently tapped tidus shoulder " Tidus the boat will arrive soon ." Tidus gently opened his eyes " Aww . . . I want to sleep more " Tidus said as he stretched. " You can still sleep tidus but if the boat leaves us we will wait another three days before the boat comes back. " luzzu said while chuckling.

" What ! three days, who says that I need more sleep! Let's go luzzu " Tidus said and they went out of the crusader's lounge. Wakka saw them and he decided to talk to them, but tidus quickly saw wakka

" Shit the DEAL ! " tidus murmured. Luzzu heard the word DEAL " tidus what deal? ".

" I ahh .. check yuna okay. . " tidus said as he walk toward yuna's hut.

" hey luzzu had a nice sleep ? " wakka asked

" Very nice " luzzu said

" ohh okay where's tidus ? ". wakka said while rubbing his chin . " at yuna's hut "luzzu said pointing. Wakka went there, tossing his blitzball in the air and catching it again.

" whoa that was close, if lulu saw me near wakka again,I'll be receiving death glares again " tidus said with a sigh. Tidus went inside yuna's hut without noticing yuna, she's dressing up.

" Uh Yuna ? "

Yuna heard Tidus voice she grabbed the closest blanket. " TIDUS ! " yuna said as she blushed madly.

"Oh yuna ! I'm sorry, not my intention, I didn't see anything." Tidus said as he walk out of the hut. Tidus blushed because of embarassment. As he walk outside wakka saw him " Tidus ! there you are . " Tidus saw Wakka coming closer. " uhh hi Wakka ".

" Let's practice tossing while waiting the others. " wakka said tossing the ball in the air and catching it again. " Sorry wakka I need to talk to luzzu, see ya ! " Tidus said as he wave a hand to wakka. Wakka tilted his head _" Is he avoiding me or something? " _.

Tidus went after Luzzu, he saw him sitting at a large rock under a tree, Tidus sat beside luzzu and tidus let out a heavy sigh. " Do you have a problem tidus " luzzu asked tidus lokking at him. Tidus looked back at his guardian " If I share this with you, you don't tell anyone okay ? ". " Of course, so what is it ? ".

" It's about the DEAL I have with lulu, she said that I'm being too close to wakka and because of that her RELATIONSHIP with him might be broken or something, I don't want to ruin their relationship I just didn't had a older brother before and I just cherished all the time I had with wakka, and she said that I should lessen my time with wakka that's why I tried to avoid him. " Tidus said looking at the ground.

" Tidus she's just selfish, like always " .

A crusader showed up, giving luzzu a salute (right hand in the chest) "Sir luzzu the boat to Killika is here ".

" Thank you crusader you may have your leave " luzzu said as he tapped tidus shoulder Tidus nodded and they walk back to yuna's hut. Outside there wakka,lulu,khimari and yuna.

" Are you ready the boat to killika was here " luzzu said and the group nodded as they walk to the boat the villagers bade goodbyes to the group.

Five hours had passed and they are still half way through killika, the group was on the deck tidus was wandering around talking to everyone. Wakka talked to Luzzu "ahh Luzzu is tidus mad at me or something ? ". " no " luzzu said blankly. " okay I just thought he was avoiding me or something ".

Tidus was wondering around and he saw yuna at the railing. " Yuna ". Yuna turned around and she saw tidus " yes tidus ? ".

" About earlier I'm sorry " tidus said giving a low bow at yuna.

" It's okay tidus... So you're saying that you are from zanarkand right ?

" Yes, but I doubt that you believe me like anyone else here "

" I believe you, you know Sir Jecht ? he's from zanarkand too "

"Jecht my father ? you knew him ? "

" Sir jecht is your father ? . . . Well he and Sir Auron was are my father's guardian "

" Auron!?, did you knew where he was ? "

" What about sir auron did you knew him too ? "

" Yes he was my guardian since Jecht disappeared and my mother died, I want to know what happened to him since I got here ." Tidus said looking at the sea

" I'm sorry Tidus I don't know . " They starred at the ocean and someone shouted " SIN ! " and a huge splash of water collided the boat making the two of them lose their balance tidus gripped the railing as he grabbed yuna's hand. Khimari and Luzzu rushed over them and help them stand and kept them away for the railing, and a large fin poped out of the ocean releasing sin scales lulu and wakka came towards them " Tidus, Yuna are you okay ? " wakka asked, and the two nodded

Two men fired a harpoon at Sin

And the group ready for battle.

Lulu cast a fury of thunder at the fin and wakka tossed his blitzball, luzzu, tidus, khimari taken care of the sinscales scattered on the deck , Yuna summoned Valefor and she attacked the fin and let out her overdrive, energy ray but the sinscales somewhat doubled their number and they started to flicker their wings and attacked valefor, valefor took a heavy damage and let her last energy ray at the sinscales and valefor turned into pyreflies. There are still sinscales around the deck and the fin was still up so Tidus decided to summon valefor and she flew behind him, she cast her overdrive at the fin and turned it to pyreflies after that she easily killed the remaining sinscales. Tidus petted valefor beak and flew away.

Sin jumped at the ocean breaking the ropes and the harpoon attached to it and a large wave collided the ship again khimari grabbed yuna and lulu, after the huge wave luzzu tried to find tidus and he saw his figure at the ocean " TIDUS ! " and he jumped into the water, Wakka saw him and he decided to jumped too. The girls gasp as they watched them to fade away in the ocean. Luzzu and Wakka saw him being attacked by fiends they killed the fiends and they give him a Hi-potion, Tidus pulled himself together and he saw Luzzu and Wakka's worried faces and he gave them a thumbs up, they swam towards the boat but another sinspawn appeared and they easily deal with it .

They just watched the scene from a far, Sin destroying Killika, all of the passengers are sobbing and full of grief . Sin let out a massive tornado sucking all the things to oblivion leaving nothing but bodies scattered all over the place.

Still an hour before they got to killika docks, an hour of silence and sadness.

Tidus and Yuna watched the devastating scene, they dropped their knees,Yuna was sobbing and Tidus punched the floor,tears in his eyes. Their guardians just shook their heads and let themselves for a moment. After a few minutes Luzzu hugged tidus from behind

" Tidus It's okay we all did our best ",

Luzzu didn't care if someone saw them. Tidus turned around and hugged luzzu as he cry in his chest. " You should take a rest tidus " and they went inside their room. Lulu got Yuna and she lead her to their room.

Luzzu guide Tidus to the bed and he lay him there, he thought that Tidus need space, as he made his way to the door Tidus called him

" Luzzu don't leave me please ". tidus said grabbing luzzu's hand. Luzzu nodded and he lay in the bed beside him, Tidus hugged luzzu and he closed his eyes, Luzzu gently ruffle tidus hair " It'll be alright Tidus we will defeat sin soon " Luzzu said gently.

" Thank you Luzzu " tidus hugged him tighter and they drifted to sleep.

"It's almost an hour,wakka would you check on tidus and luzzu,were near killika" Yuna said softly to wakka. Wakka nodded and he went to their room. He was at the front of the door and he sneak through it there he saw Tidus hugging Luzzu and Luzzu having his arms wrapped at Tidus.

"_If I'm not Yuna's guardian, I should be the one comforting tidus now" _Wakka said to himself he felt jealously by saying those words. _" He really looked like chappu, I mean I couldn't protect my brother that day they fought sin, I think that I should be the one protecting tidus now_. "

Wakka tapped luzzu's shoulders, "Luzzu were close to killika". Luzzu gently rubbed tidus back

"Tidus wake up, were in kilikka now".

Tidus woke up as he rubbed his eyes he saw wakka in their room.

"Hi Wakka" tidus said as he yawn. " we are near killika tidus, you okay ya? ". Tidus nodded and they went to the deck and meet everyone.

They reached killika and the villagers came to them, "Lady Summoner" they said and they exchange bows.

" I am Yuna from the island of besaid, and this is Sir Tidus, we are summoners ."

" Praise be to yevon . . . Our loved ones .. " one of the villagers said

" If there are no other summoners available We will perform a sending " Yuna said and villagers accept the summoner's offering .

" Tidus do you remember what I said about the sending ? " yuna asked softly. Tidus nodded, yuna had thought him that a sending is a way of freeing the soul of the dead and guide them to reach the farplane so that the dead won't become an unsent that envy humans from living and gradually turned into a fiend.

Yuna and Tidus walk through the water they split at the middle and started the sending Yuna twirl her staff and Tidus rise his sword they made their own graceful movements , their guardians watched them dance in the water as the pyreflies emerge from the coffins, fire from torches turned blue and the water lifted them and they both made their final move Yuna and Tidus rise their weapons and the pyreflies flew in the sky. The summoners made their way through their guardians

Tidus came in front of luzzu " What can you say ? Is it okay ? "

Luzzu nodded " You did great tidus " luzzu said softly while messing tidus hair.

Wakka watched them and smile, they really get along to each other._" I can say that you are in good hands tidus "._

The group inquire at the inn in killika the inn had been damaged since sin attacked earlier, the other room are occupied they only have two rooms available, each room is enough to accommodate two to three persons so they decided that Khimari, Lulu and Yuna share a room and Tidus, Luzzu and Wakka on the other.

The three men reached their room and was surprised that it is only one bed a king sized one, enough for three people. Without a word Tidus put his things at the table and jumped at the bed.

"Thank God Luzzu It's not shaking like we're on the boat, I can sleep well tonight!"

"I think you always sleep well tidus, you drifted to sleep very fast like last time there at the crusader's lounge and in the boat". Luzzu said while putting his things in the table.

"Tidus remember you sleep beside me, I think you were asleep just in five minutes " Wakka said while undressing his aurochs uniform.

"You guys think? Well I don't know about that"

"Ahh guys I'll take the showers first" wakka said and he walk through the showers

"I'm next" luzzu added

"Aww I'm the last? Make sure you don't do anything else inside okay, I need to take the showers for tonight before I got to sleep okay ..." Tidus said as he get some cards inside his bag.

"Okay I'll make it fast ya" wakka said blushed for a moment as he entered the room_" What do you think I'll do in the bathroom? Jerk off? Well . . . maybe. " ._

"Hey luzzu let's play this cards, I bet you can't beat me ! " tidus said and he opened the cards.

"We'll find out later Tidus"

"Every time we lose we take one off, anything we wear! Deal? "

"Deal! " luzzu said and they started the game.

Thirty minutes later Tidus was almost strip down to nothing leaving only his boxers, in result to lose in their bet, Luzzu lose Four times so he still had a boxers and his earrings.

"Aww Luzzu I didn't know you are good at this game, if I keep losing I lose all my clothes! "

"That's why you shouldn't bet if I'm your opponent" luzzu said laughing out loud.

Lulu, Khimari and Yuna are in the next room they heard luzzu laugh. "Is that sir Luzzu?" Yuna asked " Yes he is, It's been a long time since I heard that laugh from him, Last time I heard him laugh like that when he's with chappu ." Lulu said with her natural calm voice. "Oh I remember ..." Yuna said softly.

Wakka finished jerking off and he cleaned all the evidences washed by water through the drain. He grabbed the towel and cover himself, as he went out of the bathroom he saw Tidus nearly naked

"What the hell are you doing!" wakka said and the towel below him slipped off.

" Hey Wakka Come join us you'll be my next oppo... WHOA ! Wakka your towel slipped off ! " Tidus said as his eyes went wide nearly dropped off . _" GOD is that really wakka , I've never seen anyone naked before except myself "_

Luzzu turn around and saw Wakka completely naked he madly blushed and remembering Chuppu for a moment . " Ahh Wakka you should cover yourself ". Luzzu said and he turn his gaze to stunned Tidus " Hey you ! were not finished yet we still had one game " Luzzu said and drop a card resuming their game .

" Yeah right ! the game ... " Tidus put a random card, He didn't care or his mind was blank due to the things he just saw .

Wakka blushed madly because that part of his body being exposed like that.

" Hey you two why are you naked ? You guys do this every time ? " wakka asked as he tightened his towel

" Not really this is the first time we play this game wanna join? I bet you can't beat Luzzu, because luzzu is either good at this game or he is cheating ! " tidus said and he place another card on the ground.

" I'm not cheating tidus, I'm just lucky at cards " luzzu said as he put a card on the ground

" WHAT! A JOKER AGAIN ! " tidus said after he draw his card

" See Tidus it's just luck,, and I think I won again .. . " luzzu said after he put a card on the ground dominating tidus card .

" WHAT ! oh no ... " tidus said and he show all his cards

" What kind of cards do you have ... two jokers and two aces wow you're so unlucky Tidus ... Ahem about your bet ... "

" Okay . " tidus stripped and he throw his boxers away leaving his seven inches semi hard cock dangle in the air

" Here It is, I'm pretty proud of it " tidus said and he put his hands on his head

Luzzu let out a loud laugh.

" what's so funny ? is it small or something " tidus asked looking at his cock.

" Hey wakka Is it small for my age or something? "

" Ahh Well you know It's kinda big ya ? you got bigger than myself when I'm at you age" Wakka said as tried to look away

" I don't know cuz I just saw yours, It was a monster what was that ten, eleven inches you could reach the size of a ruler! " tidus said rubbing his cheeks remembering what he saw earlier.

" Ahem... wakka finished showering I guess It's my turn " luzzu said and he stand up preparing to get inside the shower.

" Excuse me Luzzu..., well now that you saw me and wakka I think It's your turn too , I promise I'll laugh out loud If I saw yours smaller than mine " tidus said as he crossed his arms

Luzzu was already hard fifteen minutes ago he just placed it side wards of his boxers so tidus wouldn't notice, seeing tidus slowly stripped off makes him aroused.

" Well If you really insist then here it is "Luzzu said and he stripped his boxers bouncing his cock dangle in the air, tidus was shocked " Damn Luzzu ! yours was the THING ! it was larger than wakka ! It's like longer than a ruler ! how do you guys get that long ? "

" Well I'm not hard so it's not counted If you could see mine it's longer and bigger ya ?"

" We'll see about that " luzzu said and he entered the bathroom

" Wakka want to play this game ? " They played the game without even dressing

They played five times and Wakka won all the time, "Aww I lost again I'll not play this game with you guys I'm sure you two cheated me!" tidus said pouting

" No I'm not ! , It's just luck tidus " Wakka said chuckling " We didn't hang around more often, because you're avoiding me lately... "

" Well actually It's just because of our Dea... " tidus froze and he shut his mouth using his hand.

"because of what ya ? " wakka said wondering what tidus said

" I guess I'll check luzzu if he's done at the shower" tidus said as he stand up

" where do you think your going ? " wakka said grabbing tidus towards him, giving him a headlock but tidus fell in his lap ( THEY ARE BOTH NAKED ). Wakka looked at tidus and tidus looked back " because of what tidus ? why are you avoiding me so bad " wakka said while holding tidus head.

" I guess I had no choice but to talk right ? "

Wakka nodded and he didn't looked away at tidus. Tidus said the whole DEAL thing at Wakka,

" I don't want to ruin your relationship with lulu "

Wakka starred at tidus " You didn't have to do that tidus, lu and I are not even dating so you shouldn't do that, I really missed you having around ya." Wakka said and he tightened his grip turned into hug at tidus.

Tidus was relieve he said it all out and he give wakka a tight hug " I really missed you too "

Luzzu was done showering and he was surprised and relieve that they are now okay " Hmn I can see that finally Tidus said it to you Wakka " luzzu said as he exited the bathroom.

" You know this luzzu ? " wakka said and tidus gently broke his embrace at wakka. Luzzu nodded " It's your turn now tidus go there, take a shower "luzzu said, he put his boxers on.

" At last It's my turn ! It's been centuries "tidus said and he looked at the two " Jerking off in the bathroom is bad! " tidus said and he put his tongue out and lowered his eye.

Luzzu and Wakka looked at each other blushing and they scratched their heads. Tidus headed in the shower. " He's really cute ya " wakka said and luzzu nodded. The two boys found it weird and wakka stood up grabbing his boxers and put it on.

Tidus finished showering " Hey ready to sleep ? I'll turn off the lights okay " tidus turned off the lights and the only light they had is moon's and Luzzu had their positions at the both ends of the bed " I'm at the middle ? who's my snuggle mate? and you guy's don't mind right? I'm sleeping naked, It's more comfortable " Tidus said jumping In the middle of the bed and their bed bounced softly " Sooo soft ! "tidus said and he grabbed the blanket and covered all of them. " Goodnight Cheaters !" tidus said and he closed his eyes grabbing luzzu's left arm and wakka's right arm. Five minutes later he fell asleep. Wakka and Luzzu was still awake but they kept silence. _" This night will be a LOOOOOONG night! "_ luzzu and wakka said to themselves as they closed their eyes trying to get sleep.

END OF CHAPTER 4

It's been a while since I updated, It's because of my shitty Internet Connection ! Promised I'll cut you off and get another.

I'm having some naughty things in my head right now ( PREPARE YOUR ANUS TIDUS AT CHAPTER 5 !) hahaha :P

And I have some ideas at yuna's reaction when he figured out that tidy is GAY! my GOD ! but I'll do it at later chapter ...

Auron will be appearing soon ! and by the way about the blitzball tournament I'll just fast forward it cuz I hate it, I always lose there, damn. !

And I'll add the wakka/tidus , luzzu/tidus at the summary cuz someone said that It should be, And last time I searched luzzu/tidus, no results, I guess this will be the first :P

I know someone will say that " This is a AURON/TIDUS and no AURON here blah blah blah ... Crappy shit !. " Well It's my first fic and I can grow you know ! ( It's true someone PM me )

Anyways guys I'll try my best to finish and make this story more interesting , I'll be writing chapter 5 but I think that I would update slower ,cuz you know school, professors, parents, chores and SHITTY INTERNET CONNECTION .

Well It's all for now guys BRB ! .../

R&R ... LOVE YOU GUYS and my reviewers of course !

officer tidon signing off...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note** : I don't own FFX I wish I could, but I can't so I have to deal with it . FFX was owned by square enix the characters you found in this fanfiction are owned by Square Enix and some of it i just made.

Auron/Tidus , Luzzu/Tidus ,Wakka/Tidus

Hello there, this is chapter 5 and I know how pervert you are reading rated M fictions LOL. There will be sex scenes in this chapter so if you think you can't handle those then don't read this chapter.

You have been warned ! ...

I don't want somebody PM me that " You ruin my fragile little mind ! blah blah blah "

THEN WHY DID YOU READ A RATED M FICTION IN THE FIRST PLACE !... LOL

By the way, do you guys think that Square Enix should make another FFX, I mean Braska's Pilgrimage, I want to play FF using them.

_Blah talk talk_ = thoughts ( _Italized_ )

It's ON !

CHAPTER 5

. . . . . . . . . . . .

It been an hour Luzzu and Wakka are still awake. Tidus unconsciously hugged Luzzu and his face are only an inch distance to luzzu's face. Luzzu felt tidus knees brushed his crotch, his body easily heated, and he thought that wakka was asleep, now Luzzu can't handle his heat, he gently brushed his lips into tidus and he sucked it gently. Tidus let out a moan and he opened his eyes he saw luzzu kissing him. Tidus froze for a moment _"Is this a dream?" _, Luzzu kept kissing tidus and was surprised that tidus kissed back, Luzzu smiled and continued to kissed tidus, luzzu find his way through tidus neck sucking it hard then to his collar bone, he pinched tidus nipple making it hard and sucking it hard, Luzzu grabbed tidus cock and pumped it fast. Tidus let out a moan full of pleasure and that pleasure turned to ecstasy his mind was blank when luzzu took his cock, wet and warm. Tidus felt his cock was hitting the back of luzzu's throat, luzzu kept his pace faster he felt tidus hips bucked luzzu put his hands on tidus hips gripping it hard. Tidus made his hand at luzzu's head gripping a handful of luzzu's hair guiding its head and keeping his pace.

"Hmm... ahh... I'm cumm ... "tidus didn't finished those words as he filled luzzu's mouth with his seed and luzzu drank it all and he licked the remaining cum in tidus cock. Luzzu made his way through tidus lips and he kissed him he licked his lips begging for entrance and tidus gave in, luzzu sucked tidus tongue and kissing tidus again, they broke their kiss gasping for air and they froze when wakka cleared his throat

" I'm still here remember, I can join your playtime " wakka said as he kissed tidus hungrily he could taste tidus cum and luzzu's saliva but he didn't care and he smiled when tidus wrapped his arms around his neck and griped his hair, Luzzu grabbed a bottle of potion and poured some in his fingers " tidus relax okay ", tidus let out a moan and luzzu slowly thrust one finger inside tidus ass and he repeatedly thrust it in and out until another finger could fit, luzzu made three fingers inside tidus and he thrust it deep, tidus broked his kiss at wakka as he let out a moan " Ahh .. luzzu! ". Wakka smiled " I think he found your sweet spot ya ? "wakka said sitting in front of tidus and tidus grabbed his cock and stroked it fast, wakka gripped the sheets hard until his fists turned white. Tidus was not satisfied giving wakka a handjob so he gave him a blowjob, he licked the tip of wakka's cock it was dripping of precum he licked the salty precum and he took wakka's cock as far as he could, " Ahh... shit tidus keep it up ahh... " wakka said as he guide tidus head. Luzzu stopped fingering tidus and he pour some potion in his massive cock and entered tidus. Tidus stopped sucking wakka as he felt luzzu's cock entered him " AHHH... ! " tears dripped in tidus eyes and wakka kissed him, tidus relaxed for a moment. Luzzu didn't move as he allowed tidus to adjust to his massive cock. Tidus continued sucking wakka and he finally sucked him whole he ended in wakka's pubes and he inhaled it and he moaned, wakka felt the vibrations in tidus throat and tidus started to suck faster and wakka guide him while gripping tidus hair.

Luzzu satarted to thrust tidus slowly and he felt that tidus ass was relaxed and he thrust him deeper and faster, tidus was blinded by pleasure, Luzzu fucking him from behind and sucking wakka's cock, tidus kept his pace sucking wakka's cock faster.

" Ahh ... tidus ! " wakka moaned and he bucked his hips. Luzzu thrust his cock deeper and he hit tidus prostate, Luzzu and Wakka felt tidus reaction, Luzzu grabbed tidus cock and he pumped it along with his thrust inside tidus , wakka put his hands in tidus head guiding tidus as he sucked wakka. Tidus can't handle too much pleasure as he burst his cum around his chest. Tidus sucked Wakka faster and the redhead can't bare it anymore he bust a large amount of cum inside tidus mouth, tidus drank it all but some of it dripped outside his mouth and wakka wiped it " sorry tidus ". Luzzu can't handle it too as he thrust his full length inside tidus and he cum inside. Tidus felt warm inside him as luzzu's cock throb inside him, luzzu took off his cock at tidus. They lay in the bed exhausted and panting.

" You two are naughty " Tidus said while he gasp for air

" Hey you two started this ya .. "

" Luzzu did ! " tidus said looking at luzzu. Luzzu chucked " Because you are too cute to be a bedmate ! " 

" luzzu my butt hurts!, thanks to your massive cock " tidus said as he massage his ass

" It'll be okay in the morning " luzzu said and he kissed tidus forehead

" Hey Wakka ! Lulu will be mad if she knew this ! " tidus said putting his head on top of wakka's chest.

Wakka put his hand and messed tidus hair " She won't "

" Okay if you say so, I'm so tired I'll sleep now okay no more for tonight ! especially you luzzu no sneak kissing okay . " tidus said and he grabbed the blanket and drifted to sleep, Tidus slept in Wakka's arms cuddling to him. And the three men drifted to sleep.

They didn't know that Khimari heard them, ronso had an amazing hearing capabilities.

"Hhmn " khimari grunt _" Yuna shouldn't know this " _and he closed his eyes.

END OF CHAPTER 5

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Its shorter chapter I want to separate SEX scene so that if someone didn't like those they could skip.

I found it hard to create a threesome really drains my naughty juices LOL :P

Do you know some site that had an Auron/Tidus, Wakka/Tidus doujinshi or manga for free . Please if you know something SPILL THE BEANS! I'll appreciate it :P.

Chapter 6 cumming soon .. LOL

Well It's all for now guys BRB ! .../

R&R ... LOVE YOU GUYS and my reviewers of course !

Saxobeat by Alexandra Stan : ohohoh oh yeah umm yeah umm yeah umm yeah ohoh yeah umm yeah umm yeah umm yeah...LOL (LSS)

officer tidon signing off...


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note** : I don't own FFX I wish I could, but I can't so I have to deal with it . FFX was owned by square enix the characters you found in this fanfiction are owned by Square Enix and some of it i just made.

Auron/Tidus , Luzzu/Tidus ,Wakka/Tidus

This is chapter 6 ! whoot whoot ...

First of all I have plans for later chapters! My God my mind was working well right now.

_Blah talk talk = thoughts ( italized )_

It's ON !

Chapter 6

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tidus woke up only wakka on his side he looked around for luzzu and he heard the water from the shower." I need to take a shower ... but my butt still hurts " tidus said as he tried to get off the bed but a large arms grabbed him back to bed " Were do you think your going ? " wakka said as he give tidus a headlock . " Ouch wakka my body is still sore get off me ! " tidus said as he weakly struggle from wakka. Wakka hugged tidus " Can I just hug you for five minutes ? please ... " wakka pleaded and tidus gave in.

" Wakka ? "

" Ya? "

" Do I really looked like chappu ? "tidus asked while looking at wakka's eyes

" Hmn.. Yes you looked like my brother chappu "

" That's why you're so close to me right ? , I... resemble your brother... "

" Yes. " wakka said and he looked at tidus, tidus looked away from him.

Tidus really hate it when someone compare him to others. He remember when he really did his best to become one of the Zanarkand Abes, he work well, gain most of the team's points. And all of the people called him ' THE SECOND JECHT ',' JECHT'S SON ' that's his label, people didn't even call him by his name.

Wakka saw tidus reaction " Hey you really looked chappu but I'm close to you and befriended you because you're Tidus that's all " wakka said as he tighten his hug. Tidus smiled and hugged wakka back burying his face into wakka's chest " You're the second person to say those words to me ... I really appreciate it wakka "

" It's okay ya. "wakka said and a minute of silence...

" So Wakka what treatment will you give me a friend or a brother ... or what ? "

" Well ahhh... A brother I guess "

" If I'm a brother to you, well you just had sex with your brother, did you do it with chappu? "

" What hell no! that's disgusting ya! "wakka said looking at tidus. Tidus looked at Wakka " If I'm your brother why did you join earlier huh ? "

" Well you are... special you know you could be a friend, brother, a lover I guess ? "

Tidus blushed " I ahh... thanks! By the way, your five minutes had expired wakka I need to get a shower now" tidus said as he get up and grabbed a towel .

" Hey! Luzzu's still inside ya "

" I know but I need a shower now, wanna join ? " tidus said as he walk through to bathroom door. Wakka get up and take his boxers off and joined them to showers.

" Hey what the hell you two doing here!? "luzzu said as he continue to scrub his back.

" We want to take a shower ya " wakka said and tidus nodded " Plus you two take a bath too long you know that we need to get to the temple today " tidus said as he stepped in the shower

" Wakka can you scrub my back ? "tidus said as he rub the soap through his body.

Twenty minutes later they are all dry and ready to go, they met the group and the aurochs and they take their way to the temple. As they walk Khimari was looking at tidus, tidus notice it " What is it khimari ", Khimari looked at tidus " Nothing " and he continue his walk. They reached the stairs " You got to be kiddng me " tidus said as he saw the stairs " is this the stairway to heaven ? "

Everyone looked at Tidus, Yuna giggle softly. " What ? you think I can't climb this ? well let's race ! ". Botta and letty reached the top first and quickly ran back " SIN SPAWN! ". The group ran quickly and they saw the sin spawn. Luzzu unsheated his newly bought swords ( two swords and a chain at the bottom connected them LOL I just made ) Tidus and Luzzu cut the two tentacles, Lulu fried the shell of the fiend using a fury of fire spell the fiend's shell burned leaving the fiends body wide open for their attacks the fiend let out a smoke that poisoned wakka, luzzu , and lulu. Yuna and Tidus quickly cast esuna and cure to the group. Wakka threw his blitzball and khimari jumped and strucked his spear through the fiend, lulu cast another fire spell and the fiend turned into pyreflies.

"whoa that was tiring !" Tidus said as he gasped for air .

" you did great back there tidus " luzzu said as he cleaned his swords

" You're a good summoner and can be a good guardian ya . " wakka said giving tidus a headlock again...

The group made their way to the temple, a group of blitzball players just exited the temple

" Look who's here its the Besaid Losers "

" Excuse me ? " tidus asked looking at the group

" Oh who are you a new guy, well you just join a useless team "

" Well first of all, will you just fuck off ?! "

" What did you say ? "

" I said FUCK OFF, we will shove your asses on the sphere pool "

" We'll see that " and the blitzball group walk away. " Wakka do you just let those bastards insult you? ".

" We don't, but those guys are the luca goers they always win. " wakka said crossing his arms

" What ? you shouldn't say that, you play cuz you want to win, and don't let others insult you it really grind my gears ! "

They resumed their way inside and they easily get through the cloister of trials, they got to the entrance of the room where the fayth awaits. They flip a coin to decide who enter first , Yuna won so she was the first to pray to the fayth.

" Even at yuna I lost too ?" tidus said as he crossed his arms pouting

" Don't feel bad It's just luck ya"

" Maybe you could won next time right ? " luzzu nodded as he chuckled

They waited five hours before yuna came out of the chamber of fayth, she was still dizzy so lulu made her way to Yuna and guide her to sit at the ground and let her rest for a while.

" Its my turn now !" tidus said as he entered the chamber of fayth .

Tidus started to pray at the fayth, he looked down at the hole on the ground he saw the remains of someone muscular and fierce guy faced on the ground. A man appeared " Are you the one seeking my power ? "

" Yes I am can, you give me an aeon ? "

" Why are you so hasty boy ? "

" I need to defeat a gigantic whale here "

" Hmn , are you the one Anima was saying ? , the boy from zanarkand ? "

" hmm yea Its me "

" What is your name boy "

" Tidus "

" Summoner Tidus , My name is Ifrit "

" Please only tidus "

" Very well tidus I'll give you the power of the fire aeon, If you need me just call my name "

Ifrit flew in front of tidus and he put his arms at tidus chest, tidus felt a warm sensation like he did getting Anima and Valefor and Ifrit was gone. He heard a voice " Tidus if you need my help call me, call Ifrit " and the voice faded away.

He felt his body lose some energy but he could still walk straight, he was getting used in praying at the fayth, tidus relaxed for a minute and he walk through the exit the room.

It was only an hour and a half and Tidus finished getting Ifrit. Luzzu was the first to see tidus,

" I've got Ifrit now " tidus said as he walk close to luzzu

" You did great tidus " Luzzu said as he ruffle tidus hair

" Can I rest for a minute " tidus said as he sit on the floor against the wall.

Minutes later a busty, barely nude woman and a buff guy came to the room where they rest

" well well well what is this, are you a summoner ?, I'm Dona a summoner " the woman said to yuna

" I'm Yuna "

" Oh the daughter of high summoner Braska, All of these are your guardians?, your father only have two guardians right ?, Quality over Quantity my dear…. " dona said having a face palm.

" No I have only three guardians, And the man over there was Summoner Tidus, Sir jecht's son he only had one guardian." Yuna said with attitude.

" What's happening here ? " Tidus asked approaching the group.

" So you are Sir jecht' son huh ?, What a bunch of youngsters, being a summoner is not some game you could play with. "

" And you call yourself a summoner? I thought most of the summoners are calm and approachable, they didn't say that a whore can be a summoner. "Tidus said irritated

" WHAT DID YOU SAY? "

" what your so OLD can't hear me now ? "

" Whatever, I shouldn't waste my time here talking to children" Dona said entering the chamber of faith.

" What a bitch huh ? " tidus said crossing his arms

" I know right! , Why does she having a bitch fit, is she on her period or something? " yuna said looking at the door of the chamber.

" I think she just hit menopause " Tidus said, Yuna and Tidus burst into laughter.

" By the way Tidus you made It quick again you're great ! " Yuna said and he starred at tidus " What's that red spot on your neck tidus? a bug bite ? "

Wakka, Luzzu and Tidus froze for a moment

" Ahh yeah there so many bugs here and its itchy as hell" tidus said _" nice move " _tidus said to himself.

" Well let's go ! I have a blitzball game coming " tidus said as he looked at wakka

Wakka nodded and give him a thumbs up, Luzzu went beside tidus and the group started their way to Luca.

EnD of Chapter 6

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

I'm back my internet connection was okay now

It's shorter chapter than the others …

that was chapter 6 haha well what do you think?. I have plans for later chapters so I'm sure I will update this okay .. !

Their relationship is more like friends with benefits okay.

I just can't move on at chapter 5 haha I can't believe I just did that threesome haha LOL

Like I said before I'll just fast forward the freaking blitzball game next chapter okay , I sucked there I always lose.

Auron will appear at chapter 7 haha it's been centuries since chapter 1 LOL.

Well thank you guys for reading ...

R&R I Love YOu ! :P

officer Tidon signing off ...


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note** : I don't own FFX I wish I could, but I can't so I have to deal with it . FFX was owned by square enix the characters you found in this fanfiction are owned by Square Enix and some of it i just made.

Auron/Tidus , Luzzu/Tidus ,Wakka/Tidus

Chapter 7 ^_^..

Thank you for the reviewers I really appreciated it :

SirenaLoreley

shaeneice

smarttybunny

khimmy009

wakkie

And about being OOC, LOL they are ooc specially Yuna. I mean in the game she was really nice and warm but we knew we all have inner demons LOL. XD

I'm sorry I haven't updated for weeks. I'm such a lazy shit, I'm playing dance central and divided my attention, and I'm reading a ton of dance central fan fictions lately. But anyways I'm back so here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy, Square Enix owns it. Do we really have to do this?... -_-

_Blah blah = Thoughts(italized)_

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The group made their way to luca, wakka and the aurochs stretched getting ready for the game to come, Tidus heard the announcer's insulting comments about the aurochs,

" Why do you let them insult you guys ? ".

Wakka shrugged and the aurochs didn't looked at Tidus. Tidus didn't want shits throw at him so he grabbed a megaphone " Just wait fools we'll shove your asses at the sphere pool! HAHAHA! "tidus said as they walk through their locker room, Lulu and khimari had a face palm and Yuna giggled, Wakka and the aurochs spirit lifted and grew some smiles. " We stand out there ya ! ". The group reached the locker room. Yuna,Lulu and Khimari stayed outside because of the curious people wanted to talk to Yuna.

Minutes had passed the team discussed their strategy and they ready ther bodies for the game, Yuna and Lulu went inside " Tidus! Someone said he's here, Sir AURON is here!". Tidus face heated up with joy and anger, he wanted to hug him but he also wanted to punched him. Because of being stuck in spira and ditching him alone in a strange place.

" Really ?!... where is he? "

" I'm not sure but he's here in town! "

" Alright come on! "

Yuna,Tidus and their guardians made their way to the door when wakka protested

" Hey the game starts in five minutes ! "

" I'll be back wakka I promise... "Tidus saw wakka's face, he was confused and frustated.

" Hey you're stiff man.. breathe please wakka calm down " Tidus said and he caress the broad shoulders of wakka. The redhead calmed down, he trust tidus word " Okay man just ba quick ya! " Tidus nodded and they walked around Luca they ended up at sime cafe but no luck they didn't find any shade of auron, Tidus wanted to searched further but yuna was exhausted from walking around the town. They decided to take some rest at one of the empty docks, Yuna and Tidus sat at the crates near the ocean, their guardians made some space for them to talk alone.

Five minutes had passed yuna was ready to continue when a dozen of worker machina pop out of the ocean and attacked them, tidus grabbed yuna and take her hit instead, leaving tidus a huge wound at his back their guardians rushed towards them lulu madly cast thunder spells, khimari jumped and landed at their side and luzzu immediately aid tidus wound.

A huge machina surfaced the ocean, an al bhed was piloting the machina

" Ihryht dra cissuhan huf un fa femm dyga dras po vunla! "

The group didn't know what he is saying but they tried to destroy the machina, their efforts didn't even flinched the huge machina, " Yuna summon valefor! " tidus said as he summoned Ifrit, Yuna nodded and she summoned the bird aeon.

Valefor flew beside Yuna and Ifrit pop out beside Tidus, the aeons did their job, valefor gracefully flew on top of the machina while Ifrit jump in front of it, they cast their overdrives, valefor's energy cannon burned and ripped the top part while Ifrit's hell fire burned the bottom crushing the machina even the driver didn't make it alive. Yuna and Tidus bid a farewell to their aeons and they dissapeared.

The group was relieved that they beat the al bhed but they heard a thud on the ground, it was tidus bleeding badly from the wound he got earlier.

" Ahh ! Tidus " yuna shrieked and she aided tidus wound, the potion luzzu gave didn't fully healed tidus wound earlier. She casted cura to Tidus his wounds closed but his body seemed not stand slowly and luzzu assited him.

"I'm sorry Tidus, Its my fault"

"Its okay Yuna, we didn't expect that " Tidus said weakly tugging to luzzu's shoulder "We should go back to Auroch's Locker room, Wakka was waiting me in the game..". The group made their way back to the stadium Luzzu was unsure that Tidus can play today "Tidus can you still play? I can tell wakka that.." Luzzu was cut off "I can still play luzzu and I promised wakka that we will win right?" Tidus said giving him a warm smile. Luzzu shook his head "Just be sure not to strain yourself okay?",Tidus nodded they finally reached the lockers Luzzu sat Tidus to the bench and Yuna was sitting right next to Tidus, she was really depressed what just happened earlier. It was a suprised that Khimari walk infront of Tidus

"Tidus needs rest,Khimari grateful you saved yuna" khimari said with his normal straight face. Tidus just nodded and they watched the live gameplay through the monitor inside the room, Aurochs was winning against the al bhed Psychs 5-3. Tidus laid back to the bench with a groan, Yuna cast another cure spell to tidus, he felt okay now he just needed some nap.

Fifteen minutes later Aurochs won agaist Psychs, Wakka and the Aurochs made their way to the locker and they found the whole party inside, he saw Luzzu's worried face but why ?, Even Yuna was acting the same "hey what's up?". They all looked at wakka, Lulu greeted him "nice game you had there " she said crossing her arms, the redhead nodded "where's tidus?" the black mage pointed the bench "We have been ambushed by an al bhed earlier,Yuna was supposably hit by a worker machina but Tidus taken the hit instead leaving him a large wound at his back, but he's stable now " Lulu said with her natural calm vioce. The redhead didn't take a minute he rushed where tidus was and examined him, he touch tidus forhead his heat was normal and he seemed okay, Tidus felt warm hands caress his hand he slowly opened his eyes he saw wakka, "You okay man?" Tidus nodded the redhead helped him get up "Did you win?"tidus asked rubbing his eyes the wakka just smiled "of course!".

"The Finals will start within Fifteen minutes" the announcers said blairing the whole stadium. Tidus got up "Its the Luca Goers right?", the redhead nodded he was not sure if Tidus was okay to play.

Yuna got up, tidus wasn't sure If she was pretending to be a mom or what, tidus was being *little*scolded by yuna "Hey where are you going? You are not okay yet, your wounds might get opened again." tidus simple rubbed his head smiling at yuna "I'm okay now yuna, see I can walk " Yuna only had a face palm shaking her head slowly "Just don't strain your body okay?" Tidus chuckled turned into a light laugh "Okay mom.." tidus grabbed wakka's arms "we should be ready now" tidus said wakka, tidus and the aurochs head outside and prepared to play.

-On game-

Yuna and the others had their seats in front, they watched the game, Lulu was having glare at Brickson and Graav they play dirty and annoying to watch. The game Ended at a score of 10-7 in Aurochs favor the audience was stunned for a while but ended cheering for the Aurochs but their happiness turned into screams and fear. Fiends everywhere the sphere pool was invaded by sahagins. Tidus and wakka deal with them easily they reached surface and looked for their companions but a group of fiends blocked them it was a Vouivre and two Raptors it take them minutes to turned them into pyrefiles and they ran through to crowd and they saw AURON, Tidus smiled he was happy to see Auron again "AURON!" tidus shouted and auron turned around meeting Tidus, Auron was about to say something but a Garuda flew in front of them, Auron cast a power break and attacked the fiend, wakka cast a dark attack, the garuda was blinded and thrashing out attacks that they easily avoided tidus cast cheer to the group, they slashed the fiend and turned it into pyreflies.

They saw the stadium was full of Fiends he looked at the other side of the stadium and Tidus saw Yuna's Valefor flew and tried to lessen the fiends they were being surrounded he decided to summon

"Wakka stand back I'll summon !" the redhead walk backwards near tidus. Auron was dumb folded he had no idea what's Tidus up to.

"_Its time for us to meet, Anima I needed Your help " _Tidus raised his sword and turned into circles and a giant chain fell down from the sky dragging something from the ground, Tidus finally saw Anima She huge and scary. "Anima Help Us" tidus said and he heard Anima screamed in pain her attacks are powerful, one shot to a fiend and it tuned into pyreflies but every shot she moaned in pain the people was shocked as they looked at Anima and Tidus. Yuna,Lulu,Khimari and Luzzu was shocked and amazed at Tidus aeon. The stadium was cleaned Tidus thank Anima and Dismissed her leaving him exhausted, he used his sword to help him stand straight but It wasn't enough he fell on the ground keeping his breath steady. He felt strong arms lifted him it was Auron "Let get out of here" tidus nodded and glanced at wakka the redhead understood he gave a sign to the other group to move out.

- Seymour -

He was on the balcony watching the scene

"The plan didn't work but It was quite a show" he said looking at the the blond summoner and he saw someone familliar "Is it Sir Auron?, why is he still here".

"Thrommel, Lets go we have other business"

The Guado walk calmly with his unreadable smile his thoughts was full of curiosity to the mysterious blond summoner.

-o o o-

Luzzu ran to tidus side, he was worried sick what happen to tidus. He blame himself for being a negligent guardian. "Tidus You okay ? sorry we're separated, I can't forgive myself If something happen to you". Auron raised his eyebrow something was not clear here. "Hmm, Tidus I need to talk to you " Tidus looked at Auron and he agreed they went through the empty docks.

"What was that earlier?" Auron asked , Tidus gave him a (what?) look, but he quite figured it out.

"Oh about earlier, I'm a summoner now I'll defeat sin and obtain the Fina.."

"You won't get the final Aeon, You shouldn't" Auron interrupted him he said it with his( this conversation is over) tone.

"But why? Don't you want Sin gone?"

"You will sacrifice yourself for what.. years of calm? You didn't know what lies hidden in this journey"

"But Auron if I defeat sin, We could go back to Zanarkand right, Like he did dragging us here? " tidus said with total innocence, Auron felt mixed emotions inside him, tidus was still a child inside him being vulnerable and fragile he can't imagine tidus called the final aeon as he saw braska ten years ago and jecht became closed his eyes and when he opened it again he saw tidus smiling at him like he wanted another candy when he was a kid.

"You've been in this journey right so you could join my pilgrimage... guide me ... become my guardian" Tidus said hoping that Auron would agree "Pleeeese?" he said whinnying.

"Tidus, I think you needed to know this... It's about jecht" Auron said this and he was not surprized that the teen's smile faded.

"What about him? "

"When we we're near sin have'nt you felt anything? Didn't you felt him inside that shell?" Auron said this with his natural gruff voice, he saw tidus looked at him with disbelief.

"No, its not True... Thats not true " tidus said shaking his head, he didn't know if auron was lying, Auron didn't lied to him even once. He remembered the people of Kilika all those people being killed by sin, Killed by jecht?. The tears he and Yuna shared when they performed the sending he just can't take it, the reason why spira was suffering Its because of jecht... because of his dad.

Auron held him close he can felt Tidus shivered, Tidus now had a real reason to defeat sin.

"Tidus I know its hard to take it all, but if you really want to continue your pilgrimage I will become your guardian" When he heard those words Tidus hugged auron tightly resting his head on Auron's shoulder "Auron?"

"Hmm"

"Where are you the whole time? I thought you leave me for good"

Auron chuckled he missed this kid why would he ever think of leaving him, he was grateful that he had met jecht and had the privilege to take care of his son, all those years he spent with tidus was pure gem in his life, Even If life left him long time ago.

"Why would you think that I'll leave you? Did I ever leave you before?"Auron said messing tidus hair. Tidus only hugged him tight "I really missed you Auron" he mumbled sofly.

"We should get going my friends waiting, by the way you need to meet Luzzu my first guardian here " Tidus said leading the way while dragging auron's hand.

"_Luzzu?"_ auron frowned he was very suspicious when tidus got friends he was just over protective when it comes to tidus, he didn't want any bad influence.

They reached the stairs and walk through the stone bridge. Tidus saw them they were talking about something, Yuna looked back and surprized to see Auron and Tidus she waved her hand, when the two reach the group Yuna performed a 'praise be to yevon' gesture "Sir Auron Its nice to see you "

Auron looked at Yuna he was trying to remember her, "Is this the girl always crying on my coat?" Yuna's cheeks turned red "Sir Auron!" Auron chuckled "Its nice to see you Yuna, You've grown now" Auron's attention shifted on tidus who's talking to two other men "_one of them must be that luzzu, is it that redhead with unusual hairstyle?"_ his gaze turned to wakka, he saw wakka beside him during the siege at the stadium _"he got the skills to be a good guardian" _

Auron's thoughts were cut off when he heard yuna asking him what his other plans was, "I just offered my services to Tidus" yuna smiled "ohh by the way sir Auron this is Lulu Khimari and that's Wakka my guardians and that one was luzzu ,tidus guardian"

"Hmm" auron grunted. Yuna had no idea what that means she just called Tidus and the others and they decided to continue their way to Mi'ihen Highroad but before they go Yuna and Tidus watched Luca they took a mental picture of Luca they thought that this might be the last time they will see Luca.

They made their way through the stairs Tidus was amazed it was a wide open area. "This is the Mi'ihen Highroad, We should get going This will be a long walk" Auron said leading the group.

"_Now I had the chance to straight some things from the past, Braska ,Jecht …" _he was back to reality when he felt tidus hand caress his shoulder, he glace at the blond he always had that sweet smile in his face. A sudden thought hit him _"Why does Tidus have to deal with Spira? I just wish that this was only a dream and I will wake up in Zanarkand living a normal life with Tidus. " _

_._._o_0_._._

End of chapter 7

Well guys what do you think ?

Auron's here woot woot !

What do you think of Seymour?

XD XD XD

So sorry for updating so late …..

R&R please


	8. Chapter 8a

**Author's Note** : I don't own FFX I wish I could, but I can't so I have to deal with it . FFX was owned by square enix the characters you found in this fanfiction are owned by Square Enix and some of it i just made.

Auron/Tidus , Luzzu/Tidus ,Wakka/Tidus

Nothing really happens here ... I have plans for ch9 so this is just a filler i guess...

-o-0-o-o-0-

The group started their walk, a very very long walk, it's been merely five hours. Auron was getting irritated of tidus.

"Are we there yet? …."

"Not yet"

"Are we there yet? …."

" *No answer*"

"Are we there yet? …."

"*No answer*"

"Are we…."

"Not Yet! "

"Okay! okay! …..So….. Auron how far till we get there?"

"Another Four hours of walking"

"What! Can we rest for a while?"

"Hmm"

"Pleeeese ….."

"Hmm" Auron said and he saw a spot where they can sit for a while.

"I know that's a yes" tidus said, he was happy that he won at auron for this matter.

Yuna and wakka are watching from afar, Yuna gently elbowed wakka's side "Sir auron and Tidus really knew each other." The redhead nodded in agreement.

They reached the place Auron saw and a group of crusaders came by. Two men approached Luzzu and asked him for a moment. Tidus saw them and nodded in agreement.

The group was pleased that they had a 'break', their feet was killing them, plus the number of fiends pop out every minute after they finished another.

Yuna take the chance to heal Khima and wakka's bruises and lulu just sat and take a rest to regain her strength.

Tidus and Auron picked a spot, it was a little distanced from yuna's party

"Hey auron Let's play cards" Tidus said as he grabbed the deck from his bag.

"I know how unlucky you are at cards tidus" Auron said shuffling the cards. Tidus just pouted "Hmn"

The red clad warrior just chuckled he knew remember that Tidus didn't win in any card game they play.

-o-o-o-o- Luzzu –o-o-o-o

"Sir Razhiel, do you need me for something?" The captain cleared his throat as he began to explain the situation.

"We heard that you are now a Guardian, Don't you want to save your summoner from the final summoning?" Luzzu new that at the end of the pilgrimage the summoner will sacrifice his life to call the final aeon that will defeat sin. The captain explained their objective and persuade the guardian.

Luzzu nodded and he decided to join the operation.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Luzzu reached the group and joined tidus and auron.

"Hey tidus you're losing" Luzzu teased the blond

"I'm not!" tidus said pouting

"But you are" Auron interrupted and dropped a card dominating tidus

"Noo… I'm not playing this game ever!" Tidus said as he stack back the cards back into his bag.

.

-o-o-o-o

The group resumed their walk, it's been an hour when a lady caught their attention.

"Excuse me, You are Summoner Yuna isn't it?"

Yuna nodded and she was wondering If she met this lady before

"My name is Belgamine, a summoner too… May I challenge you to a duel, just a friendly duel of our aeons, not to the death of course" Yuna accepted the challenge.

Belgamine cast cure on yuna to refresh her strength and started the fight.

Belgamine summoned ifrit , flames burst on the ground and the fire aeon appeared, Yuna summoned her favourite aeon, the winged beast flew beside her and they started the show. Ifrit started to move, he shot flames towards valefor, the winged beast easily dodged the attacks and performed a sonic wings which hit Ifrt and he flinched, Valefor used this to cast her overdrive, It was a direct hit, Yuna thought that the fight was over but she was surprized that Ifrit jumped and grabbed valefor's feet and dragged her to the ground, Ifrit didn't wast time and cast his overdrive at valefor. The bird aeon let out a loud screech and burst into pyreflies.

"This is enough…. You need a lot to learn" Lulu help yuna to stand

"Uhmm, do you train summoners?" tidus asked belgamine with admiration.

"Not really, I'm just testing summoner's abilities and their aeons"

"Can we …?"

"Are you a summoner?" Tidus nodded and Belgamine cast a cure spell to themselves to replenish their strength.

"State your name summoner"

"Tidus, it's tidus"

"Very well, Let us begin"

Belgamine summoned Ifrit, the fire aeon pop out beside her, Tidus summoned his first aeon Anima, the sky darkened and Anima rose from the ground. Belamine was surprized she can't remember the last summoner that acquired Anima. The others was still amazed at Tidus aeon.

Ifrit started his move and cast a powerful meteor strike at Anima, the dark aeon was hit but she kinda wanted it. Anima didn't even felt the attack, she let out a pain spell that make the fire aeon down on his knees and turned into pyreflies.

Belgamine smiled and turn his eyes at tidus "Stop that is enough, you had a powerful aeon you had a shot at defeating sin" Tidus blushed at the compliment "Nah You could defeat sin before I do"

"It's not possible, I can't…. but your abilities are great tidus ….. I will take my leave.." Belagamine bade her farewell to the group.

After a while Tidus could see the end of the road when a chocobo knights came upon them.

"A summoner party I suppose" The knights warned them from fiends and chocobo eater roaming around and quickly bade their farewell.

The group reached the end of the road and they found a Al Bhed shop

"Finally! I need a shower!" Tidus shouted and run towards the shop

"We'll take our rest there" Auron said and joined tidus inside.

When the others got inside, the inn keeper said that they only had four rooms available. Auron had taken the first one and the others should pair.

They grabbed their keys and split up "Me with Lulu, and Wakka you're with Khimari" Yuna said as she gave the keys and she headed to her room with lulu.

"You're with me" luzzu said and he lead tidus to their room.

"Jealous?" khimari said at wakka

"What are you talking about Khimari?"

"nothing" the ronso said and he headed to their room.

-o-o-o-o-

This is a short chapter sorry.

By the way Tidus had built some feeling towards Luzzu here… ^_^

Nothing really happens here. it's on next chapter….

R&R guys Love you!


	9. Chapter 8b

**Author's Note** : I don't own FFX I wish I could, but I can't so I have to deal with it . FFX was owned by square enix the characters you found in this fanfiction are owned by Square Enix and some of it i just made.

Auron/Tidus , Luzzu/Tidus ,Wakka/Tidus

_Blah blah = thoughts italic form_

Chapter 8b woot woot

This is just a continuation it's kinda short ...

*** Warnings ***

.

0-0-o-0

.

Tdus laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, he was thinking of zanarkand, at first he really wanted to go back but now it's kind of undecided, he wanted to stay in spira because he made real friends here unlike there in zanarkand he had a ton of fans but not friends. They only liked him because he resembles his father. He snapped out of his thoughts when Luzzu tapped him in his shoulders "Are you okay Tidus?" the blond nodded and luzzu joined him in the covers.

"Luzzu"

"Hmm?"

"What's the news about the crusaders earlier?" the redhead said and explained the operation Mi'ihen but he didn't said that he joined.

"Do you think it will work?"

"I wish, So summoners don't sacrifice themselves on their pilgrimage" Tidus was silent after that sentence, somehow it made sense to him, he also didn't want another summoner to sacrifice for the sake of spira. He didn't want Yuna to die, she was a good friend and Donna she was a bitch but she had chosen to become a summoner so she had some good side in her. He snapped out of his thoughts whem luzzu broke the silence.

"Tidus do you really want to continue your pilgrimage?"

"Of course,… I don't want another summoner to sacrifice themselves, people that died in sin's attacks deserved to live". _"I have to do this because all the shit happened here was sin's fault, my father's fault" _

Luzzu expected that answer from tidus, he was always sweet and kind to everyone and that's why luzzu like him. Luzzu felt Tidus hand was shaking "Tidus" the redhead starred at tidus and he give him a soft and deep kiss to make the blond relaxed. Tidus closed his eyes and returned the favor, he placed his hand on the redheads locks grabbing them softly, they only parted when they needed air, lustful moans and pant filled the room, luzzu was the one controlling the situation he plunged his tongue inside tidus mouth the blond moaned as he taste luzzu, the redhead left tidus mouth and started to suck on his neck, luzzu felt tidus cock poke his stomach he just smiled and and continue to suck on tidus neck while slowly nudging his cock, the redhead slowly made his way down planting kisses on tidus stomach down to the navel, he reached tidus shorts he slowly took it off teasing the blond, tidus felt warm and wet encircling at the tip of his cock, luzzu suck him whole to its base he can smell tidus pubes and let out a moan causing tidus to guide his head up and down. Luzzu kept his pace faster, the blond can't candle it the faster he gets the blond loses his control "Ah… luzzu .." tidus spurt his seeds on luzzu's mouth, he drank it all. Now that the blond was finished it was Luzzu's turn for release, he took off his pants and his cock sprung, tidus licked luzzu's tip it was oozing of precum the salty sweet liquid passed in his throat and he began to gag himself in luzzu's cock, after several deep throats luzzu's cock was well lubricated by saliva and precum he widened tidus opening and gently rubbed the tip until it goes forth, tidus shivered when luzzu penetrated him the redhead kissed tidus to kept him relaxed and get used to his size after a while the pain become pleasure as he begged for more the redhead thrust deeper and hit the spot causing tidus to lose his mind he kept thrusting the spot until he made reached his climaxed "Ahh tidus I'm cumm….." luzzu filled tidus inside.

After the makeout session they laid in the bed catching their breaths tidus moved closer to luzzu and hugged him "I. … love you luzzu" tidus said and the redhead clung his arm to hold tidus closer to him"I love you too" he kissed tidus forehead and the blond easily drifted to sleep.

An hour had passed luzzu decided to leave, he grabbed all his things and left tidus.

-o-0-

Auron was outside the inn, letting the time pass and he was surprized that luzzu came out of the inn fully geared. Auron raised an eyebrow "Where are you going?" the redhead froze for a moment as he turn around he found auron.

"I won't repeat my question"

"I-I'll walk for a while" luzzu said it was very obvious that he was lying the red clad warrior unsheathed his masamune

"I hate people lying, especially in front of me"

"o-okay…. I'm heading at the open area of mushroom rock I joined the operation Mi'ihen yesterday"

"What about tidus?, You are his guardian your duty is to protect him!"

"I am protecting him! If this operation succeed summoners don't have to die in this stupid pilgrimage, tidus won't die…."

"And you're planning not to tell tidus about this, you do this for tidus?" the redhead nodded

"Why ?"

"Because…. I loved him" Auron froze and gazed at luzzu, he saw some hints from the first time he met luzzu in luca, the way he cared for tidus was beyond a regular guardian _"If they loved each other who am I to judge them, plus tidus happiness and safety was all I cared for"_

"Uhm… Sir Auron, I'm going" Auron nodded but before Luzzu disappeared in the dark, luzzu heard auron "Come back for tidus" luzzu stopped his tracks "I will" and he vanished through the darkness.

Auron sat on one of the bench outside the shop _"If luzzu died in that operation, It will be hard for tidus…. It will just fuel his eagerness to defeat sin, which will lead to …." _Auron punched the wall hard enough for his knuckles to bleed.

-0o-o-o-o

A sudden memory replayed in his mind. It was the day auron lost his companions Jecht and Braska.

Sin appeared, braska was standing in front of him and jecht was gone being an aeon.

"I call you my final aeon….." a large aeon emerge from the ground it looked like jecht the bandana the hair, it was jecht…. The aeon jumped towards sin, Auron watched the fight it was amazing but as fight passed by he didn't noticed that braska was slowly turning into pyreflies draining his life away, Auron saw him on his knees he tried to help him stand but Auron can't touch him anymore he was just watching the scene … watching his companions turned into pyreflies along sin leaving him alone. Tears streamed down in his eyes.

-o-o-o-o-

"I don't want to see that again, this time with you tidus …." Auron leaned his face on his hands trying to hide his tears.

"I don't want to see you die tidus" the red clad warrior stayed outside starring at the stars, somehow looking at them make him calm for a moment.

-o-o-o-

End of chapter 8

I make a continuation from the previous chapter because it was too short, well I'm writing chapter 9 ASAP ….. :P things will happen in the next chapter promise !

Well I made auron here a father like figure …. Well what do you think ?

R&R guys … thanks for the reviews Love you !


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi there ! this is chapter 9 and woot woot its here ... damn sorry for updating late my body is still sore for playing dance central 3, so enough of this and get on the story...

Disclaimer; I don't own final fantasy x and their characters ...

Chapter 9

-o-o-o-o-

Tidus woke up alone in his bed, he made out of their bedroom and headed on the counter area, a burst of aroma awoken his senses he found yuna wakka and lulu sipping their coffee as he scanned the area looking for his love "Where's luzzu?" wakka shrugged while chugging his coffee the blond shook his head "I haven't seen him when I woke up" the blond said grabbing two mugs and poured coffee on it, he went outside and saw Auron having deep thoughts again, he was wondering what was auron thinking.

"Hey auron,….. coffee?" Tidus sat beside his guardian while drinking their coffee, he knew that auron wasn't a morning person he remembered back in zanarkand when they eat their breakfast the only sound he heard form auron was his sipping and sometimes chewing at first he found it weird but he got used to it.

"Hey Auron"

"Hmm?"

"Have you seen luzzu?" the red clad warrior can't decide whether to say the truth or just say he didn't know. He was about to say something when someone screamed for help "THE CHOCOBOS" the group was shocked by the scream they heard, wakka almost choked in the apples he was eating, the group faced the chocobo eater it was huge but easy to deal with Auron's Armor and Power break lessen it's toughness while ifrit and velefor did the work for them.

After the battle the woman offered them a free ride of chocobos and the owner of the shop Rin offered them some supplies for them

"dryhg oui

"dreheyg we too" tidus tried to imitate the man but he failed miserably

"I said thank you but it came out of al bhed, I can see that you have interest in learning our language I can give you some primers" tidus accepted a larges book and thanked Rin.

Tidus looked at Auron "Do you knew where Luzzu went?"

"He joined the opereation Mi'ihen" tidus eyes widen in shock, he can't believe that luzzu didn't even said that to him "WHAT?! He didn't even said that to me and you knew this auron ?"

"Hmm"

"you didn't even stopped him or something?"

"He had made his decision, just like you when you decided to become a summoner" the blond looked at his guardian and sighed, _"he had a point"_

"Yuna, were heading mushroom rock…. you coming?" the brunette summoner nodded and joined tidus, they ride the chocobos and headed north they saw donna arguing with some guards. "How many times do I have to tell you that I am a summoner!"

"Sorry ma'am no exemptions"

"Argh! Screw this … Barthello come I'll take a nap "

The group approached the guards, "We are summoners….."

"I'm sorry sir but we can't let you pass.."

"Can I just talk to luzzu"

"Sorry sir No exemptions" the group accepted that they had to wait until they opened the way for them. Hours had passed and tidus was tired of waiting he wanted to see luzzu, heck he wanted to punch him for ditching him, not even saying anything or goodbyes. The group's silence broke when yuna grabbed lulu's arm "Lu, look is he…. Maester Seymour? " the black mage narrowed her eyes "Yes he is" the maester approached the group and his eyes were locked to the blond summoner

"Maester Seymour, Praise be to yevon" Yuna Wakka and Lulu said in unison the maester responded and returned the gesture "Ah… Lady Yuna daughter of high summoner braska" the brunette summoner nodded as she watch tidus didn't give a fuck about the maester's presence.

"May I have your name summoner" Tidus snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the maester's question. "Tidus….. How did you knew that I was a summoner"

"Ah about that, I have watched you in Luca, and your majestic aeon… so you had Anima as your aeon…. Is she your first?" tidus was wondering "How did he knew anima? Or even if anima was a girl…." For tidus this maester is a creep he's sure about that. Tidus speculation on Seymour being creep turned real when he cupped one of his cheeks "You looked troubles sir Tidus" Auron let out a displeasing grunt and wakka raised an eyebrow.

"oh… well…." Tidus said as he looked at the guards

"I see… I can give you a favor" the maester said as he talk to the guards "Let Summoner Tidus and Yuna pass along with their guardians, I will take full responsibility" the guards exchange glances and agreed.

"It's done…" the maester said and yuna's party gave a praise be to yevon gesture and the measter take his leave. They continue their way, yuna asked for a break but the blond needed to talk to luzzu as fast as he could "We'll catch up with you later" yuna said while watching them walk away. Tidus and Auron reached the short cut when a crusader blocked their way "Sir Tidus the Maester wishes to talk to you take that route please" they didn't have a choice so they take the route "that Seymour give me creeps auron…" the red clad warrior looked at his summoner "I know" they are about to use the lift when tidus saw luzzu and gatta "Hey Luzzu!" the redhead turned around and saw Tidus

"Tidus…. I didn't expect that you could come here quickly"

"Why did you leave me behind? Not even saying goodbye" tidus anger subsided and his voice turned chapped as tears began to flow on his eyes Luzzu held him closer as he kiss his lover's forehead.

Auron felt that he didn't need to see this so he kept a distance away from the two

"I didn't wanted you to know about this tidus"

"But I didn't wanted you to go…. Come back with us… with me"

"Tidus listen I want to do this because I want to protect you, if this operation succeed you didn't have to continue your pilgrimage"

"Sir Luzzu the assemble had started" gatta interrupted

"Go ahead I'll catch up later" gatta nodded and take his leave

-o—o-

Yuna saw auron leaning against a rock and looked like he's waiting for something, so their group walked faster and catch up with him

-o—o-

I don't want you to go…" tidus said as he burrow his head on luzzu's chest tears streaming down his face. "Tidus…" the redhead lifted tidus chin and gave him a passionate kiss, tidus gave in, he didn't want to lose luzzu, he wanted him always by his side, Luzzu cupped tidus cheeks as they deepen their kiss

Yuna and the others walked toward the lift, They saw them Yuna saw them the brunette summoner cannot believe what she just saw, she dropped her rod "The man that I love was loved by another man…." Yuna loved tidus even though she knew that the blond didn't repay her feelings, she was slightly contented having him around being a good friend to him. Lulu picked her rod and caress her shoulders "Yuna are you okay?" The brunette nodded but she couldn't hold her tears any longer. Auron wanted to help yuna but Tidus needed him more. Auron lend a hand on tidus shoulder, at least to help him relaxed.

"Tidus I have to go" Tidus watched his lover walk away, the group continued their way to the command center, both Yuna and Tidus are silent tears dried in their cheeks. They had met Seymour while having a speech on both Al bhed and Crusaders.

Seymour tried to talk to them but both summoner's minds are preoccupied, "Well, prepare yourselves for the incoming battle" He said while squeezing tidus shoulder, tidus didn't felt anything he just watched the sea and waited luzzu to come back alive.

The crusaders started their plan but the biggest fiend they caught broke loose, wakka, lulu and Auron was surprised. Before they could act Yuna and Tidus already summoned Valefor and Ifrit, their aeons fought gracefully but at the same time brutally. The two summoner casted their newly learned spell, dozens of white beads covered the sky as they pierced the body of the fiend rampaging at the field. As they fought the fiend the sea become dark as sin emerged from the ocean, the crusaders and al bhed charge towards sin, cannons fired, swords unsheathed, the al bhed's trump card fired toward sin, Sin endured the attack, Sin destroyed the machina easily by throwing a sheet of light towards it, the said creature created a massive explosion through the beach wiping the entire area. Tidus watched the scene as tears streamed down his face, he left the battle field and ran towards the shore.

He found luzzu there, laying on the ground heavily wounded and gushing a torrent amount of blood, he quickly ran towards him, he held him closer, the blond scanned his lover and saw his limbs were cut off.

"No luzzu … don't die on me….. Cura … Cura … Cura" he repeatedly casted the spell as tears continued to escape from his eyes but luzzu was beyond repair, the redhead lifted his hand towards tidus chin " TIdus… enough …Im … sorry" the blond held Luzzu's hand tight as he slowly closed his eyes "I …love you" the redhead's hand fell on the sand. Auron came to the beach he saw tidus, he wanted to grab him away from here, away from greater sorrow and anger, he was about to came closer when he saw tidus stood up and summoned anima.

His whole body was aching in anger and sorrow he summoned the dark aeon, Anima rose from the ground her moans were louder than before, she could feel the pain his summoner had inside him. The dark aeon casted pain spells towards sin but it didn't even flinched, the great fiend withdrew back from the ocean as if nothing happened, the blond was about to follow Sin when arms wrapped around him.

"Tidus stop …" Auron held him tight not letting the blond touched the water, Tidus struggled he wanted to follow sin and crush it, they landed on the sand, the blond's emotions blinded him, his sight was all black it only turned back to normal when Auron hummed a lullaby, Auron held him closer, he hugged the blond tight as he let his anger subside slowly, It never failed tidus to calm down when auron did this, it was like a pill to tidus.

The blond starred at luzzu's lifeless body "I will defeat sin no matter what…" the blond said with an empty look in his eyes. The red clad warrior kissed the nape of tidus neck as he held him tighter "I will be always by your side Tidus"

Auron held him for a while, the scene he imagine the other day came true, now there is no way he could stop tidus from this pilgrimage, the only thing he could do is to help him defeat sin, even though in the end was only a painful death..

-o-o-o

End of chapter 9

What have I done …

R&R guys …


	11. Chapter 10

A/N; Hello everyone chapter 10 woot woot, sorry it took so long, It's been I dunno three weeks? Well yeah laziness attacked me and school was up so yeah, well it's here so just read LOL,

Disclaimer; I don't own final fantasy and their characters, The one I only own is my brain…

Chapter 10

-o-o-o-o

The waves seemed calm after the fight with sin, lifeless bodies scattered around, grieving comrades, friends, family, and lovers.

Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, and Khimari saw what happened from afar, they couldn't believe it, they saw how broken tidus was, he was staring at luzzu's body long enough and even a slightest move he didn't make one, he was just sitting there while auron never left on his side.

Wakka decided to came closer to the blond to comfort him but in his surprise someone grab him back, it was khimari, the ronso shook his head and wakka knew what he mean.

Yuna saw the scattered bodies around, she started sending some of them, lulu walk beside her while wakka and khimari was just standing there watching tidus.

Tidus could hear the waves hitting the shore as he leaned against Auron, he could see pyreflies swirling around the place, he watched them and his gaze back on luzzu, he couldn't accept the fact that the one he loved was there lifeless and awful, "Auron" he said with his chappy voice, "Hmm?"

"I will perform a sending… for luzzu" his guardian loosen his arms and helped tidus to stand, Auron watched him and tidus started to perform a sending.

Tidus started sending Luzzu, he swung his sword as he danced, the pyreflies emerged from luzzu's body, while doing the sending his tears cannot be unseen, as he dance he remembered a song, a song he knew even before he got in spira.

_Ieyui_

_Nobomeno_

_Renmiri_

_Yojuyogo_

_Hasatekanae_

_Kutamae_

Tidus was not a follower of yevon, he was not a citizen of spira, he didn't belong to spira but this song, reminds him of zanarkand, his mother … jecht. This song was his mother's favorite and his favorite lullaby, the day he saw his mother on a coffin he remembered the way his mother hummed it to him, whenever he visit a temple here in spira he somehow remember the painful things ever happened to him.

The sending was done, he watched luzzu's body turned into pyreflies and fade away, Auron came closer and caress his shoulder, the blond wiped his tears as he looked at his guardian he felt dizzy and tired but he just shrugged it away and performed another sending for the remains of the crusaders around him.

Auron knew that Tidus was beyond his limits and any minute he could just passed out, so he wouldn't let his guard down and kept his eye on tidus, the same way with yuna lulu knew that she was pushing too hard up to her limits, they were performing sending's for three hours straight, yuna collapsed and her guardians took her to the nearest inn, while an hour passed tidus felt drained, he was about to fall when a warm strong arms kept him from falling, it was auron as always.

Auron lead him on a corner to let him rest. The blond leaned his head on auron's lap and easily drifted to sleep, the red clad warrior watched his summoner to sleep, he caress tidus head, it's been long since he saw tidus this broken, whenever one of his pets died or broke loose and never come back but this time he could say that it was worse than previous events. As he watch long enough at tidus he remembered when the first time he felt something wrong towards the blond, _it was wrong really wrong_ he said to himself, this kid was like a son to him, one of his friend's son who gave his last words to take care for him, yet this feeling might cast a wall between them and make him regret in the future, yes he built feelings towards the blond but he carefully kept it to himself.

Auron didn't notice the time the sun was about to set, he gently tapped tidus shoulders so they could find the nearest inn and make a full rest, as they walk towards the inn near Djose Temple they saw someone they didn't want to talk to, Seymour made his way towards them and checked tidus if he was okay and then again made some moves towards the blond, Tidus didn't even mind this creep but when he felt his cold hand touched his cheeks he shivered down to his spine he wanted to slap his hand out of his face but he didn't want a maester get mad right?.

He gently took off the hand "Seymour were tired and wanted to sleep, sorry we could still talk sometime okay…." He said with a bow and his fake smile, the maester nodded "of course….. you should, I'm sorry about luzzu" Auron let out a displeasing grunt after hearing those words, tidus was calmed at the moment but then he dug it up again, the blond nodded as if nothing to him but auron knew that inside he was dying… again "we should take our leave Seymour" the maester's eyebrow raised "sir auron why are you still here? Aren't you ….."

"I don't need to answer your questions, we will take our leave, tidus come on" auron said and he lead the way leaving the maester behind them.

-o-0-o-0- seymour –o-0-o-0-

The maester chuckled "what is this? Your lover was killed and your most trusted guardian is an unsent.. what a tragic coincidence and misfortune but not for long I will make you mine, whatever it takes, Tidus" he said with his unreadable smile in his face as he walk into the darkness…..

-o-o-0-0-o-0-

The two reached the inn where the other group was resting as they came inside it was too crowded, Auron asked the inn keeper for rooms but there was only one room left, they don't have a choice but to share, as they reached the room they rented, the two needed to shower, the inn didn't have a private bathrooms they only have two separate big bathrooms for the guests, the bathroom was filled by some of the remaining crusaders.

Auron finished cleaning himself and let tidus to wash longer so the blond could have a space for a moment and head first to their room, tidus let the water flow through him and his tears washed along with the water, he shut the shower off and dried himself as he walk through the corridor wakka was leaning against the wall looking at him "Hey!" he called tidus and made his way near him "you okay?" the redhead asked him as he clung an arm around his shoulders tidus was just silent, wakka knew the answer he just gave him a hug and let tidus cry on him, he didn't mind the eyes around them, for wakka tidus feelings was more important than what they had in mind. Tidus felt numb he was still exhausted and wakka knew it he helped tidus reached their room and let him rest.

Tidus opened the door and he saw Auron on the bed reading a book, his guardian saw him and patted the remaining side of the bed, tidus made his way and laid his back comfortably, they had a usual silence, Auron closed his book and decided to sleep, he felt a warm arm clung around him

"Auron don't leave me… " Auron opened his eyes as he held tidus closer to him

"I will always be at your side tidus, I will never leave you… remember that" Auron said as he closed his eyes, he just thought that each day they progress through this pilgrimage It seems that he only bring tidus to his death, but tidus made his decision and Auron wanted to be with him up to the end for tidus anger, for spira's calm and for jecht's freedom.

.

.

.

End of chapter 10

-0-0-0o-o-o-0-

Well what do you think eh?

Aww auron! XD

And for Seymour (x_x) *shivers*

I'm so sorry for updating soooooooooooooo late, but here it is and I'll update soon !

R&R guys … thanks for the reviews Love you !


End file.
